


From Moony to Dada to Horcrux Hunter

by Look_A_User_Name



Series: From Moony [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crushes, Cute Kids, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, Famiy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders, Marriage Proposal, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Original Character(s), POV Remus Lupin, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Swearing because of Sirius, Werewolves, cannon what's that?, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_A_User_Name/pseuds/Look_A_User_Name
Summary: Remus is happy he has his kids, he has a man he loves unconditionally and he has a stable life. Harry just got his Hogwarts letter and Remus is ready to send his youngest to school. Life is good.However once trouble starts brewing Remus will not stand by. He's a father of two and nobody messes with his kids, not Dumbledore, not Voldemort and especially not his horcruxs. With Sirius protecting the kids at school that leaves Remus, Regulus and Severus to go horcrux hunting.I highly suggest reading From Moony to Dada first since this is a direct sequel to that work.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Draco Malfoy, Regulus Black/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: From Moony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161992
Comments: 43
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest reading From Moony to Dada first since this is a direct sequel to that work.

Remus smiled his hands deep in Sirius’s hair. He ground against him as he kissed and nipped at his lower jaw. He felt Sirius’s hips shifting as he tried to wiggle out of his boxers. Remus reached down one handed trying to free himself from his sleep clothes. He felt Sirius beginning to help him when their bedroom door was thrown open with a bang.

“I got my letter! I got my letter!” Harry yelled scaring the ever loving Merlin out of Remus. He flailed a bit before sitting up Sirius shot up next to him hair frazzled. They each awkwardly fixed themselves as Harry ran jumping onto the foot of the bed excitedly. Nessos joined cradling their black kneezle, Onion, like a baby. Harry looked at them excitedly holding out his Hogwarts letter, “When are we going shopping? I want to get a wand! I’m so excited I could burst!”

“I wish I was gonna burst…” Sirius muttered, Remus elbowed him.

“Harry you got your Hogwarts letter? That’s wonderful we can go this afternoon after work.” Remus said awkwardly bunching the covers up to hide his softening erection. Harry let out a sigh dropping backwards on the bed dramatically. “Don’t be like that. We can see if Cyrus got his and we can all go together. Maybe with Neville and Draco too.”

“Alright that would be fun.” Harry said smiling.

“Harry.” Remus sat up subtly pulling his pants back into place. “We do need to have a talk.”

“Is it about my name? Dada I don’t know…” Harry said looking down.

“Harry, you know about what happened years ago with your bio parents and… You-Know-Who.” Remus said sadly as Harry sat up nodding. Remus sighed reaching out to hold his hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Harry before you go to Hogwarts would you like to change your name back to Potter? You don’t need to decide now and we won’t be hurt no matter what you pick.”

“Dada I…” Again Harry’s words failed him a look of confusion and misery on his face.

“You could hyphenate it.” Sirius said. “Harry Lupin-Potter or Harry Potter-Lupin.”

“You should combine it. You could be Harry Pu-pin.” Nessos teased only to get play shoved by his little brother.

Sirius snickered while Remus smiled shaking his head, “All joking aside we will support your decision no matter what. We love you.”

"That’s right we do.” Sirius added.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, “I- I need more time to think about it.”

“Of course love.” Remus said smiling at him.

“No problem it’s a tough decision. Now come on boys get out we need to get ready for the day.” Sirius said using his foot to gently nudge them towards the edge of the bed. “Get up and change. Come on leave us alone for a few minutes to get ready.”

“Yes come on I have to get dressed for work.” Remus prompted. “Nessos you helping in the potions shop today? I think Cyrus will be there.”

Nessos pursed his lips golden hazel eyes glaring at them. Sometimes Remus couldn’t believe he was already twelve. He looked so much like Sirius shoulder length wavy black hair, a sharp nose and jaw like him. The only thing he got from Remus was his height and eyes. He supposed it was only fitting that Harry was slowly turning into a mini James he chuckled.

“Fine.” Nessos agreed rolling off the bed to the floor dramatically. “Come on Harry I’ll tell you all about the Hogwarts while we wait.”

“Coming!” Harry called running after him excited.

“Merlin that boy is more and more like you every day. And Harry like James.”

“Yeah he is.” Sirius said before he gave his wand a wave making the door shut and this time lock. His lover then immediately climbed on him, grinding down. “Ok babe quickie before they come back.”

Remus smirked devilishly reaching up to kiss him. “My pleasure.”

**********

“Cyrus! Cyrus todays the day!” Harry yelled running into Grimmauld Place dragging Nessos behind him. “We finally go to Hogwarts today!”

“Good morning cousins.” Cyrus replied calmly from his spot on the couch moving a feathered cat wand about for his older kneezle, Matches.

Remus smiled watching Harry talking about Hogwarts excitedly, Cyrus would simply nod while Nessos scoped the cat. Cyrus was still the smallest of their group by far but the boy had a strange mix of his parent’s attitudes. He was quiet like Severus but could command a room like Regulus. Merlin help you if he got mad. He kept his hair on the longer side but not enough to put in a ponytail like Nessos. Just like Nessos however the Black family genes ran strong and the boy looked like Regulus. Cyrus and Nessos could honestly pass as siblings Remus thought amused.

“I’m so excited that you guys will be joining me.” Nessos said wrapping his arms around them. “It’s so lonely there. Without you guys that is!”

Remus chuckled passing them with Sirius to join Severus and Regulus in the kitchen. They hadn’t made it passed the stairs when the pounding of footsteps was heard. Sirius turned crouching and hands ready, Aries ran into him at top speed for a six year old. Sirius grabbed him hefting him into the air with a toss.

“Got you! Not so sneaky are you.” Sirius said getting a pout from Aries, the little boy crossed his arms showing of his cuts and bruises. Remus sighed, Aries was a- terror. He was a sweet little boy really he was just much more daring than his siblings and while he and his twin looked alike it was clean who got Severus’s nose. Sirius laughed giving said nose a pinch, “I see you got more battle scars on your arms. What’s the newest ones from?”

“Falling out of a tree.” Aries said pointing at a particularly large cut on his forearm. He then shifted to a bruise on his elbow smiling, “This one I got from the muggle bike you got me.”

“Told you we should have got them training wheels.” Remus said shaking his head.

Sirius scoffed, “They’ll learn. Where’s Mini Sirius?”

“He’s over there.” Aries said showing off his missing front tooth while pointing at his twin Sirius Hayden who was glancing at them shyly.

Hayden looked at his name sake Sirius and gave a tiny wave with his dark wood prosthetic arm. Sirius held his arm open while holding Aries with the other. He gestured Hayden over, quickly the boy joined giving in to the hug. Sirius hefted the two six year olds up with a grunt.

“Careful dear you could hurt your back.” Remus said giving his shoulder a gentle rub.

“I can handle these two.” Sirius smirked carrying them down the hallway. However by the time he got to the kitchen he was panting lowering the boys fast to the ground. They ran to the table each jumping into a chair. Sirius smiled, “You two are putting on the pounds. What are you feeding them Reggie?”

Regulus glared at Sirius, “Are you implying my boys are chubby?”

“No of course not.” Sirius laughed as the youngest black boy knocked over the pitcher of milk trying to grab a roll. The milk ran across the table ruining Regulus’s daily prophet and spilling onto his lap.

The three year old looked up blinking large dark eyes at his father innocently. “I sorry Papa.”

Regulus sighed defeated, “It alright Finis.”

Regulus stood to clean himself up while his husband Severus chuckled deeply waving his wand to clear the mess. It was then Cyrus walked into the room with Harry and Nessos behind him. “Dad, Papa have you seen my trunk?”

“Isn’t it in the foyer?” Severus asked levitating plates and silverware to the table.

“Neessos! Neessos!” Finis called bounced up and down excitedly pointing at the oldest boy. Nessos did not disappoint and immediately plucked the boy up giving him a toss in the air.

“My trunks not in the foyer.” Cyrus answered as Aries snickered. His head whipped to his brother, “What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Aries answered innocently.

“You hid my trunk didn’t you? Where is it?” Cyrus growled leaning on the table to get eye to eye with his brother. “You two dragged it to the garden. Aries what’s wrong with you?”

“Dad! Papa! Cyrus is in my head again!” Aries cried holding his head while swinging his feet wildly in his seat. Finis copied Aries giggling from Nessos’s lap.

“Did you put his trunk in the garden?” Remus asked sitting, “Aries that’s not very nice.”

“It’s not nice that he gets to go to Hogwarts and leaves us behind!” Aries retorted. “I want him to stay here.”

“Kreacher please find Cyrus’s trunk.” Severus asked kindly while levitating breakfast to the table. Nessos snickered at his cousin’s misfortune.

“Nothing better be missing.” Cyrus muttered.

Remus looked over hearing the twins giggle at this. Regulus’s hand slammed on the table getting their attention. “Did you two take something from your brother’s trunk?”

“M-maybe…”

With breakfast done Kreacher was cleaning up in the kitchen. The three older boys took off from the room to talk and make plans for the school year. The twins followed after them wanting to be included, while the adults had tea around the table and little Finis had juice from his spot.

“Did you know there was a break in at Gringotts?” Regulus said skimming his letter, “Grogrock kindly wrote to me informing me all my accounts where safe.”

“Incredible.” Remus said, “No one’s ever broken in there before.”

“They say the vault in question was a decoy vault.” Severus said trying to read the ruined milky newsletter. “The real vaults content was hidden elsewhere. How fascinating. They claim now it’s being moved to a secret more secure location.”

“Well I wonder what was so important.” Remus said with a head shake.

“The Sorcerer’s stone.” Sirius grouched, “Minerva said it was the Philosopher’s stone but I head it as the Sorcerer’s stone first so whatever.”

“Sirius are you serious.” Regulus asked swallowing hard. Sirius giggled, “Siri I swear to Merlin don’t make _that_ joke.”

“You’re no fun.” Sirius said, “But yeah. They moved it to Hogwarts. I had to come up with some way to help hide it.”

“What?” Remus questioned as he, Severus and Regulus looked at Sirius alarmed.

“I suggested a house elf burry it someplace random in the forbidden forest. Headmistress Minerva was trying not to laugh.” Sirius smiled not noticing how nervous the others where. He poured Finis more juice talking off hand. “Well yeah- so we hid it in Hogwarts. Minerva is pissed but she’s doing it as a favor to Gringotts. She bartered with them and in exchange got a Hogwarts scholarship set up to help fund a muggleborn class to help intergrade them better into the wizarding world. Neat right. It runs in the summer a few times-”

“Yes that’s- umm lovely Sirius.” Regulus said interrupting his ramble, “But more importantly. Sirius let me tell you exactly how much can go wrong with Hogwarts having that stone there.”

**********

Harry was both incredibly sad to leave is dad but also incredibly happy to go to Hogwarts. He held his father tight, “I’ll write you ever day. I promise. Unless Hedwig is too tired.”

“Oh Harry you will be busy with friends.” Remus said cupping his face. “Write me every other day. And don’t forget Daddy will be there and I can visit whenever you need.”

“Harry you can’t call him ‘Daddy’ at Hogwarts.” Nessos said muttering snuggling Onion, “They’ll make fun of you too…”

“What was that Pumpkin?” Remus asked looking up.

“Nothing!” Nessos said fast.

“Alright then, put Onion in his travel carrier.” Their dad pulled them both into a hug. “Oh my little boys. Be good. I’ll be by in three weeks. I love you both so much. Please write and use Sirius’s office to floo me tonight and whenever you need me.”

“We will.” They agreed in near unison getting kisses on the tops of their heads. Harry smiled up at Remus, “Bye Dada I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus said before looking at Nessos, “I love you Nessos. Or are you ‘too cool’ to say it back.”

“Merlin Dad.” Nessos said with an eye roll and smile. “Of course I love you. We’ll write you soon, bye! Come on Harry lets grab Cyrus and- Oh it might be a minute…”

They all glanced over seeing Cyrus looking wide eyed and embarrassed his face smushed into Regulus’s chest. His little brothers holding him firmly in place, while Severus stood silently by. “Regulus dear he needs to get on the train.”

“Not yet.” Regulus said rubbing his son’s hair, “My baby’s so old. I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Papa please I have to go.” Cyrus groaned embarrassed trying to push away.

“Write to me everyday. And make Uncle Sirius let you use his floo to call us.” Regulus basically demanded with a smile. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Papa, Dad.” Cyrus said finally getting free of Regulus, however Aries, Hayden and Finis held tight to his legs.

“I don’t want you to go!” Aries cried, “Cyrus you have to stay with us!”

“Don’t leave!” Finis sniffled.

“I’ll miss you.” Hayden said barely above a whisper.

“I’ll miss you too.” Cyrus said carefully pushing them off while Severus picked up Finis. Aries scrunched up his face grabbing Cyrus’s hand in a desperate attempt to get him to stay. Cyrus pulled his hand free, and in shock Aries sent off a burst of accidental magic. Wind blew Cyrus’s hair straight up earning snickers from people around them.

The little boy looked shocked. “Oops… Sorry Cyrus.”

“Of course you are. Bye Aries.” Cyrus grinned at him through his teeth clearly annoyed. Severus waved his hand fixing Cyrus’s hair before the short boy turned speed walking to his cousins. “Come on hurry. Aries is driving me up a wall.”

“Cyrus don’t be like that he’s six.” Nessos chided as they boarded the Hogwarts express.

“You don’t have to live with him. He does annoying stuff like this all the time.” Cyrus said tired, he opened the door to a compartment. “Shall we sit here?”

“Sure.” Harry said climbing in taking the first spot by the door, his brother next to him. Cyrus across from them. Harry smiled looking out the window at his dad Remus standing with his uncles and the kids.

“Found you!” The trio whipped around as Draco smugly entered the room followed by Neville. Draco leaned forward sneering, “Make room for us Cousin.”

The trio looked at each other confused by which cousin he meant. Cyrus finally relented pushing over allowing the blonde and Neville to sit with him. Soon enough however they were all pressed against the window half hanging out it waving goodbye while the Hogwarts express pulled away.

“This is great.” Harry said excited once they sat back down, “I mean I’ll miss Dada but seeing Daddy everyday will be-”

“Harry,” Nessos said flicking his head playfully. “You can’t call them ‘Dada’ and ‘Daddy’ anymore. You _will_ be made fun off. Trust me just call them Dad. But call Dad Professor Black.”

“Not Professor Dad?” Harry asked Nessos raised his hand to flick him again but Harry covered himself laughing. “Fine- fine. Dog Dad is Professor Black in public.”

Nessos smirked, “I am saving you little brother. Baby Cyrus that goes for you to- no Uncle Sirius.”

“Wait why am I a baby again?” Cyrus questioned looking up from his feet.

“Do you see Finis? No. You are the baby of the group again.” Nessos proclaimed. They heard a low upset meow from above them, Nessos looked up at his cat in his travel crate. “Onion you’re ok. I know you hate the train.”

“Your cat has such a weird name.” Cyrus said with an eye roll.

“Hey! Onion has character. And your one to talk you named your owl Hoot.”

“That was Aries fault!” Cyrus said upset.

“What happened?” Neville asked curiously.

“Dads got me a beautiful owl for my birthday. I was trying to think of a name all day but while I did Aries kept staring at it going ‘Hoot! Hoot!’ now my owl thinks its name is Hoot.” Cyrus said depressed earning laughs from the others.

“Well I named my owl Talon. Sounds tough.” Draco said proudly, “I can’t believe you brought a cat Nessos, owls are the best thing we could bring. What did you bring Neville?”

"My toad… Trevor.” He said sheepishly.

“Toads are clearly second best.” Draco said fast flashing him a toothy smile before turning his nose up at Nessos. “Cats are weird. And isn’t it weird that you of all people have a ca-”

“Oh no!” Neville cried standing his face paling looking around alarmed.

“Neville what’s wrong?” Draco asked grabbing his wrist.

“I lost Trevor!” Neville cried distraught he held up a small empty cage. “It wasn’t shut right and he got out.”

“It’s ok we’ll look for him.” Draco said standing to lead him out. “Nessos come help.”

“Me?” Nessos said standing anyway.

“Yeah come on bring that Loopy nose this way and help Neville find Trevor. You are better than a bloodhound.” Draco demanded. Nessos growled while Harry and Cyrus giggled behind their hands.

“Draco my monthly problem doesn’t mean I can smell a frog.” Nessos grumped as they left. Harry could just hear Neville explaining Trevor was a toad not a frog as they walked down the train.

“Should we have gone to help?” Harry asked.

“I’m not touching a toad.” Cyrus said blankly.

“You help your dad work in a potions shop. With gross things all the time.” Harry said with a smirk.

“Those things are dead. Easier to handle.” He replied curtly with a scowl, Harry laughed.

“Excuse me?” Their heads shot up seeing a boy their age with red hair. “Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.”

“Not at all.” Harry said fast trying to be polite, Cyrus sent a sneer at him just like Uncle Severus.

The red head thanked them sitting next to Cyrus with a hard swallow, he smiled at Harry. “I’m Ron by the way Ronald Weasley.

“I’m Harry, Harry Lupin-Potter and this is-”

“Harry Lupin-Potter?” Ron eyes widened, “Wait. You’re actually Harry Potter. Whoa, my mum said they changed your name years ago and that you would be in my grade. Wicked… Do you- Do you have the scar?”

“He’s Harry _Lupin_ -Potter.” Cyrus said looking at him like he was mad. Harry reached up nervously twirling wear the ring Uncle Regulus gave him years ago to hide his scar was. He wished he hadn’t taken it off.

Ron looked baffled, “But my mum said it’s what happened. It was all over the news.”

“Is it really any of your business?” Cyrus sneered.

“Sorry…” Ron said sheepishly. “It’s just kinda cool is all, I grew up hearing about him. I didn’t mean anything by it. Honest.”

"It’s fine my dad’s warned me people would ask.”

“Hello dears. Anything off the trolley?” A kind older witch asked pushing a trolley of sweets.

“Oh yes!” Harry said pulling of some coins his Dad had given him. “Some berts bots beans and three chocolate frogs.”

“I thought you said you’d buy the whole trolley?” Cyrus asked jokingly nabbing some cauldron cakes.

“Wouldn’t that rude to buy the whole thing?” Harry laughed. He managed to see over his shoulder watching Ron sadly pulling out a mushed sandwich. He decided to try to make piece, “Hey Ron you want something? My treat.”

“Really?” Ron said surprised, “Umm can I have a pumpkin pasties? Scabbers loves eating the crumbs.”

“Scabbers?” Cyrus asked as they sat down.

Ron nodded enthusiastically pulling out a rat. “My brother found him this summer. He was rooting around mum’s vegetable garden, she wanted to blast him but we convinced her to let us keep him. Cute isn’t he?”

“You kept a dirty rat from the garden?” Cyrus said crinkling his nose.

“Hey! Scabbers is great.” Ron defended right as Nessos opened the door exhausted.

“Any luck?” Harry asked moving slightly as his brother flopped next to him now in his Gryffindor robe. He looked at Harry and shook his head defeated.

“You’re in Gryffindor? My brothers are in Gryffindor.” Ron said excited, “That’s where I want to go.”

Nessos glanced at him, “Who are you?”

“Oh- Umm Ron Weasley.” He said.

“Oh yeah I know your brothers.” Nessos said, he looked around. “You should change into your uniforms.”

**********

Harry was embarrassed to admit he didn’t want to leave Nessos but he had Cyrus and Ron. He caught a glance of Draco’s blonde hair during the boat ride and knew Neville was most likely with him. He followed the group all the way up to the castle then along the halls to the outside of the Great Hall. He smiled seeing Professor Flintwick on a stool, and he and the rest of the kids listened to him talk about the houses and points when a croaking sounded.

“Trevor!” Neville lunged forwards scooping the toad close to him as others laughed. He stood there nervously whisper an apology before going and hiding behind Draco who sent a vicious snarl at anyone still laughing.

Flintwick smiled at them before the short man hoped down and lead them into the Great Hall. Harry and Cyrus had honestly seen this a hundred times coming to see his dad but something about today made it new and exciting again. He scanned the room seeing Nessos at the edge of the Gryffindor table watching them excited. Then he scanned the head table seeing his Grammy, or as he should say Headmistress McGonagall smiling giddy at him. Then he saw his dad looking like he was going to burst from happiness.

“Harry, do you think the sorting hat will hurt?” Cyrus whispered.

“I don’t know.” Harry said back, “You know you’re probably first right?”

“I am?”

“Cyrus Black.” Flintwick called cheerily.

Harry felt his cousin stiffen beside him, he gave him a little nudge making him speed walk to the stool. He could visibly see him sitting like a tightly sprung coil, however if you didn’t know him you’d think he was completely calm. Finally the hat burst out, “Slytherin!”

Harry clapped excited for his cousin, Cyrus made his way head high to the table. Harry just barely caught his brother’s look of disappointment. He head a scoff next to him, he turned seeing Ron. He looked at Harry with head shake, “There’s not a witch or wizard that hasn’t gone bad that was in Slytherin. Sorry about your friend mate. Lost cause now.”

“Cyrus is my cousin.” Harry said flatly taking a step away. “And my Uncles are both Slytherin’s and they are some of the greatest people I know.”

Ron paled at this but Harry turned away from him as the sorting ceremony continued. Soon the hat sent a shell shocked Neville to Gryffindor where Nessos greeted him with a large hug. Harry swallowed hard as his name was called he walked up hearing whispers but he ignored them. He smiled a Flintwick sat down and waited feeling the hat land on him.

 _“Oh my,”_ A voice drifted in his head, _“I have been waiting for this day. I sorted your parents all of them, James Potter, Lily Evens, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. How exciting that I get to sort such an interesting child, Harry Potter and Harry Lupin.”_

 _“I’m Harry Lupin-Potter. That’s who I am. No one else.”_ Harry thought back defiantly _. “I’m honoring all my parents with my name.”_

_“Hmm... Very well then be careful Mr. Lupin-Potter. This year will be a testing one. So many things to overcome. Be very careful young man…”_

_“What do you m-”_

“Gryffindor!” The hat screamed. Feeling rather stunned Harry stumbled off glancing back. He saw his father Sirius absolutely going wild at the head table. He smiled at his dad giving a little wave before joining Nessos and Neville.

“Harry!” Nessos cried hugging him tight. “I’m so happy! This is the best- well I mean obviously I wish we had Cyrus and I’m betting Draco joins him but bloody hell this is great.”

“Y-yeah!” Harry explained pushing what the hat said to the back of his mind. He hugged his brother. “It will be.”

“As Dad would say Marauders generation two is here!”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was so nervous his first night in Gryffindor tower he knew he could find Nessos right up the stairs but still he missed his dad. He walked upstairs knocking on the older boys dorm, a boy he didn’t know opened it confused but soon Nessos came into view smirking. Together they walked to Sirius’s quarters, they didn’t knock but just let themselves in. Padfoot nearly bowled them over excitedly barking.

“Dad! Dad stop!” Nessos laughed.

Sirius changed back grabbing his older son tickling him mercilessly. “I’m not Dad, I prefer Daddy.”

“Stop! Stop- I’m too old to call you that!” Nessos laughed tearing up, “Please stop! Dad I’m gonna pee!”

Sirius stopped allowing him to catch his breath he turned to Harry wrapping him up in a big hug. “Oh Harry I’m so proud of you Prongslet! Gryffindor I knew it! Now Remus owes me head- scratches! Head scratches.”

“Head scratches?” Harry asked confused his dad nodded tightly.

“Yeah.” Sirius said rocking on his feet awkwardly. “Come on lets floo him.”

Together they all kneeled in front of the floo and soon Remus’s firey face came into view. “Ahh there’s my handsome boys. Harry how did it go?”

“Gryffindor!” Harry yelled smiling toothily.

“That’s wonderful! Just like us and Lily and James.” Remus said he looked over Harry’s shoulder. “Sirius stop that.”

Harry turned around seeing Sirius pretending to eat an ice-cream, his hands dropped guiltily. He stood up running to get something on the table, “Harry we have something for you.”

“What is it?” He asked seeing Sirius come back with a large box.

“Soon but first, when Nessos started here we gave him a gift.” Remus said.

“An old family treasure.” Sirius added, he looked at Nessos expectantly. Nessos reached into his robe pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper, he tapped his wand to it reciting a verse. Harry’s eyes widened seeing it come to life forming an elaborate map. Sirius chuckled, “Found this in old Filch’s stuff years ago. So I of course had to snag it back.”

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“It’s the Marauders Map.” Remus said pleased. “Moony- Me, Padfoot- Sirius, Wormtail- Pettigrew and Prongs- James. We made it.”

“Look Harry,” Nessos said pointing at the three dots with their names labeled. “I can find anyone I want with this and see where anyone is. It’s a great map of Hogwarts with secret tunnels and everything.”

“That’s right.” Sirius said pleased as Nessos closed it back up and hid it away. Sirius held out the box to Harry, “This, however is your family treasure. It used to be James, we thought it was time you had it.”

Harry swallowed hard opening the box revealing a cloak. He smiled at it even though he thought it was kinda ugly. He saw his dads exchange an excited look while Nessos chuckled. Harry stood up and put the cloak on and quickly realized he was invisible. He gasped, “No way! Dad’s cloak of invisibility. I always thought- I don’t know that it was always invisible not a kinda ugly color.”

“Well wouldn’t it be hard to use it if you couldn’t see it?” Remus asked chuckling.

“If it makes you feel better Harry I think it looks great on you.” Nessos teased as Harry spun around everything bellow the neck invisible.

Sirius laughed grabbing both his sons around the shoulders, “I love these two.”

“Sirius love you do know you are in trouble now.” Remus chuckled, “There are now two Marauders in Hogwarts.”

“Oh it’s worse babe. I also get to chase around Cyrus, Draco and well Neville probably won’t be too bad but the others…” Sirius cringed, “Yeah I’m in trouble.”

**********

Remus woke up rather lonely, Sirius always spent the first school week at Hogwarts and now both his kids where gone, even Onion. He hummed and puttered around daydreaming about what the kids first day of classes would be like. Finally around 9am he got downstairs for work.

He met Severus at the door, with Aries and Hayden, Finis always stayed with Regulus. Aries looked still asleep on his feet but Hayden gave him a polite smile and wave. Remus smiled, “Good morning Severus, boys.”

“Good Morning Remus.” Severus said while Aries mumbled a garbled greeting. Once they were let in the twins went to the children’s area. Hayden acquiring a toy potions set and Aries collapsing on the kid’s size couch dozing off. Severus shook his head smiling fondly before looking to Remus, “I need to work on a large shipment of Skele-Gro but if Mr. Mumps comes in for his potion tell him it needs to simmer until noon.”

“Not a problem.” Remus said pleased doing his opening activities. He barely noticed the morning passing him, he swept, took inventory, watched the kids, restocked the shelves and was beginning to grind porcupine quills when the door dinged. He looked up and smiled as Augusta Longbottom walked in her face tight with worry as she clutched the Daily Prophet tight. Remus chuckled, “Morning Augusta, I heard Neville got into Gryffindor. Congratulations I’m sure he will flourish there.”

“Yes thank you kindly.” She took a large breath glancing at the twins then to him, “Have you seen the paper?”

“No, I haven’t had time.” Remus said wiping his hands on a cloth, “Anything riveting?”

She licked her lips holding it out to him without a word. Cautiously he took it blanching at the headline, ‘ **Dumbledore Finally Speaks for the First Time in Six Years’**. His eyes raced to the article.

‘You heard it here folks Albus Dumbledore broke his silence for the time in six years. Albus Dumbledore the former Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly was imprisoned in Azkaban almost six years ago for the attempted kidnapping of The Boy Who Lived. He evaded capture by the aurors for months needing international wizard forces to bring him in. Once captured he only defended himself, after losing the trial he was sent to Azkaban where he seemingly took a vow of silence. Yet I’m here to tell you now that it has finally broken. This reported got the pleasure of speaking to the guard that spoke to him.’

Remus skimmed the next parts just looking to find what he said. Finally he found the quote and it chilled him. ‘He is trying to return, I sense it. The boy is not ready, I’m the only one that can teach him. I’ll be here when you realize your mistake and beg me for my forgiveness and help.’ Remus swallowed hard not wanting to finish the paper but he knew he had to. He bit his lip hurriedly reading the rest but apparently he said no more. The report was chalking it up to ravings of a mad man, while the Azkaban guards talked up their security.

He handed the paper back to Augusta, “Thank you for showing me.”

“Yes. Well no one has ever escaped Azkaban and he is half mad as they say but I wanted you to know.” She said tucking away the paper, “I’m sure Regulus will put up a stink if he’s worried.”

Remus hummed at that, “Yes. I do believe you’re right. He-”

“Remus, have you read the paper!?” Regulus yelled entering the shop Finis on his hip, other hand waving the paper. “Freaking lunatic! I have half a mind to go down there and lay into them how dare they publish this sludge.” Augusta gave Remus a knowing look as Regulus bounced Finis higher onto his hip as he continued. “I’m going to send some strongly worded letters, my family is not dealing with this shi- stuff.”

“Papa almost said shit!” Aries cried excited.

Remus swore Regulus’s head spun completely backwards to glare at his son. “How do you know that word?”

“Uncle Sirius.” Aries said smiling at Hayden who nodded agreement pleased.

Regulus ground his teeth smiling, “Well don’t say it again, it’s a naughty word and little boys that say that word will get a spank. Understand?”

**********

Harry loved Hogwarts it was the best, he was already making decent friends and enjoying his classes. However the funniest thing so far had been watching his dad accidentally open a howler from his uncle at breakfast. He saw across the Great Hall that Cyrus looked faint and his dad was clearly in shock getting ripped into by the angry letter. His dad was so cool though and played it off like nothing but Harry did bump into him while he was sending an apology letter using Hedwig.

Howler aside, his classes he really loved, most of them so far anyway. His dad’s class was by far his favorite, his dad was such a fun and lively teacher, unlike Professor Binns who was boring him to tears. Professor Quarell was awful but that was ok since his dads had homeschooled him and Nessos in transfiguration, defense and Uncle Severus taught them potions. He sat down in potions next to Cyrus, Neville and Draco in front of them.

He drummed his fingers waiting when the doors opened an in walked a man about his dads age. He was tall, with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore teacher’s robes but had shoved them up to his elbows revealing a tight black shirt underneath. He scanned the room annoyed before licking his teeth.

“Good morning class.” His tone was tight and his accent was a very thick Estuary English maybe Scottish. He stared at them all waiting they echoed it back with only the Slytherin’s adding his name. He made an unimpressed noise, “For those of you who don’t know, I’m Professor Ives. I am Head of Slytherin and your potions instructor. I’m telling you now some of my colleges believe in working at the pace of the slowest student. I don’t believe in that. Just like I don’t believe in wasting time. So after we look at your syllabus will be going over different chopping, dicing and mincing methods. And I don’t want talking. Raise your hand if you have a question and I will get to you when I get to you.”

Harry felt a pit in stomach as the syllabus floated to him. Cyrus actually seemed excited grabbing it from the air and reading it over. Harry stared down too, not too bad he supposed and he could always ask Cyrus, Nessos or even Uncle Severus for help. He looked at Cyrus leaning in, “Do you think Uncle will help us if we need it?”

“Mr. Lupin-Potter.” Professor Ives said slamming his hand on the table making Harry jump. “I had hopes for you that you wouldn’t be like your brother and constantly disrupt my class. Yet on day one you are already proving me wrong. If you think just because your father works here that’s a get out of jail free card you are sorely wrong. Do not test me.”

“Y-yes sir.”

**********

“I don’t like Ives, he’s mean.” Harry grouched leaning back in his library chair.

Cyrus shrugged while Nessos leaned over his shoulder looking at his work. “Oh he’s not bad. He’s is really strict though. But he has good reason- I mean potions is dangerous. Besides that would be cliché since he’s head of Slytherin and stupid people say they’re evil. But Cyrus is a Slytherin and he isn’t evil is he?” Nessos reached out grabbing Cyrus’s cheeks giving them pinches forcing his head to move back and forth.

“Get off me.” Cyrus mumbled around the tugs, Nessos only snickered continuing. He batted him off smirking. “Why are you wearing your quiditch gear?”

“It’s try outs today.” He said pleased sitting next to him, “First years can’t join but now that I’m a second year I’m going to try out. Hoping to make some mates.”

“Ugh I guess I’ll have to try out next year. That bites.” Harry groaned.

“Oh yeah I already broke the news to Draco.” Nessos said with a whistle, “Boy was he mad.”

“Do you think Loopy will get in the way?” Cyrus asked, Nessos looked up at him nibbling his lip annoyed.

“No. I’ll be fine. I’m not weird, I can be normal.” Nessos said standing fast. “I’m going to go down now. Bye.”

“Wait Nessos you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Cyrus said but Nessos ignored him.

Nessos hurried away from them giving a smile and a wave like everything was fine. He wasn’t weird, he wasn’t. He didn’t pay too much attention as he walked to the field seeing Oliver Wood the team captain and a few other members. He tried to put on a smile walking up, Oliver paused at his approach.

“You lost?” He asked pointing behind him to the castle. “Hogwarts is that way. Or are you looking for Professor Black I mean- _daddy_.”

“I’m here to try out.” He said swallowing down the bitter feeling. He had to do this the quidditch team they were all friends, he wanted that. If he could just get on the team maybe he could make friends with them too. He didn’t want to be lonely anymore.

“Can you even play?” Oliver asked.

“Of course I can.” He retorted while the older boy gave him a disbelieving look.

“Leave him alone.” Fred said flying over to rustle his hair, George landed next to him adding. “Yeah Oliver let him try out.”

“Nessos!” Sirius yelled running up smiling down at him. “You’re trying out for quidditch?”

“W-what are you doing here?” He asked twisting the broom in his hands.

“I love watching the quidditch tryouts.” Sirius replied happily. He wrapped his arm around him dragging him onto the pitch. “I don’t have a big say in it. I try to listen to the team and what they think is best, especially the Captain. What position are you trying for?”

“Uhh- well I know seeker is open. But I would probably make a better beater.”

“Nah- Fred and George are perfect beaters. Always strangely in sync.” Sirius laughed stopping in the middle of the field surrounded by the team and other members of his house trying out. Sirius turned to Oliver, “Alright, I’ll be in the stands you lions show me what you got.”

Oliver made the group do drill after drill to try out. Including releasing a quaffle, the bludgers and a snitch making them exchanges spots to try different positions. After a half an hour Nessos was tired he was a really good beater but that position was full and he didn’t fancy being a backup player. He was decent with the quaffle, however honestly to his surprise he was the only one that caught the snitch. He wasn’t fast at catching the snitch but he did get it.

Oliver pursed his lips at this, “Well you caught it but timing is everything and your time is slow. But I’ll of course keep it in mind. Switch positions now.”

Fortunately it was the last rotation where he had to act as keeper. He was not a good keeper. He saw one of the boys trying out smack the bludger at him, he tried to dodge. He really did. But he wasn’t fast enough and took bludger to the stomach falling to the ground. He laid there dazed when his dad’s worried face came into view.

“Nessos. Nessos my Pumpkin Puppy you ok?” He asked very loudly. Nessos sat up cringing hearing the snickers at the nickname.

He looked at his dad nodding. “I’m fine.”

Sirius smiled before doing the single most embarrassing thing ever. His dad licked his thumb and literally used it to clean dirt off Nessos’s cheek. He felt his face flush embarrassed. He stood up very fast seeing the confusion in his dad’s eyes and the shaking of laughter on his house mates. He didn’t wait to hear what Oliver had to say he turned around and walked away frustrated and humiliated feeling tears perking in his eyes. This would be all over Gryffindor by the end of the day.

**********

Remus rattled his fingers on the counter of the potions store feeling just jittery. He looked up watching Aries and Hayden in the designated kids section with a smile. Aries was crashing a toy train into stacks of blocks talking away.

“Ahh! Boom! Kashoom! Help! Help!” He babbled lifting up the train as he continued making crashing sounds while rolling onto his back. Remus chuckled watching him bring an auror action figure up to join the train. “I’ll save you! Wigarum levossa!”

He paused his game as Hayden tapped his knee shaking his head ‘no’. Aries face twisted up, “What am I saying it wrong?” Hayden nodded ‘yes’. Aries sat up arms crossed, “Then how do you say it?”

Hayden licked his teeth before looking down at his own hands and signing. Aries eyes lit up, “Oh… Hayden you’re so smart. But when we go to school you can’t be a Ravenclaw. You have to be with me and Cyrus and someday Finis.” He threw himself back continuing to make explosions.

Remus was suspicious now he walked over leaning in to look at Hayden. The boy stopped his drawing to look up at him out of his good eye. Remus smiled, “And what pray tell did you tell him?”

Hayden turned to his hands rapidly making symbols and signs. ‘I told him it’s Wingardium Leviosa.’

“Ahh thank you. I had to be clear since that spell is rather close to one that explodes.” Remus said ruffling his hair. Hayden giggled. “Also Hayden bravo on spelling, those are big words.”

He just barely got to the counter when Severus came out looking at him. His eyes travelled to the boys before crossing his arms, “He’s not talking today?”

“No seems today is a silent Hayden day.” Remus said smirking sadly. Hayden could talk, he really could but he just seemed to have days that he didn’t want to. He smiled at Severus, “I wouldn’t worry to hard he’s very good with signing and we can all understand him.”

“I’m his father I always worry… I’m just afraid he’ll be lonely.” Severus said when Regulus walked in Finis on his hip, bag of sweets in his hand and looking upset. “Darling what’s wrong?”

“Narcissa is asking me to fight for access to her sister’s vault.” He said placing Finis with his brothers and the sweets on the counter above them. “And that’s Bellatrix’s vault mind you. Lucius can’t access it since he’s not head of her old house and since all of the Lestrange family is in Azkaban that leaves me as the default. Oh and she gave me my favorite sweets to try to butter me up.”

“How Slytherin.” Remus joked.

“Why would she want to get in there?” Severus asked shaking his head. “Probably full of cursed objects.”

Regulus sighed, “Said she wanted to look through it for a way to contact Andromada. She wants to try to reach out I guess.”

“Oh well that’s a lovely idea.” Remus said, “I’ll even go with you. You know I’m not a bad curse breaker.”

“Very well.” Regulus said stretching out his back. “I know she has a cursed knife but there may be more. She liked to- experiment. Severus are you alright with this?”

“I’m fine with it just don’t bring home something stupid like a cursed cup.” He said with a shrug.

“Severus I would never- Finis no!” Regulus yelled startling the boys, Finis in particular froze up mid strip. Regulus made a strangled noise walking towards him, “Finis you are not a nudist, it is unbecoming.”

The littlest boy immediately began to cry while Hayden quietly collected his brother’s clothes. He handed his father the items and Regulus immediately got to work wrestling the toddler back into his clothes.

“I want nakey! I want nakey!” Finis cried struggling against his pants while still trying to remove his pull up. Aries just laughed at the commotion while Severus sighed defeated. Remus chuckled remembering why Finis didn’t stay with his brothers at the potions shop. Finis strained against his father’s hold, “Papa I want nakey.”

“No you are in public, it’s indecent!” Regulus argued back.

“Regulus darling we talked about over reactions, it feeds the behavior.” Severus said shaking his head with a smirk.

“You can be fine with him stripping but I’m not.” Regulus said winning the war with the pants. Remus smiled amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Regulus is totally becoming the 'put upon mother '. And Sirius to Nessos is now the 'embarrassing father'. At least Harry still thinks he's cool. lol  
> Severus is right Regulus, don't bring home something stupid or cursed...


	3. Chapter 3

Remus woke up with a stretch bumping into Sirius as he did. Sirius groaned hiding himself under the blankets. Remus chuckled laying his hand on what would be Sirius’s shoulder under the blankets. “Good morning love. Shall I get tea or coffee going this morning?”

A jumbled mass of words mumbled out from under the blankets. Unable to understand him Remus pulled the covers down revealing his face. Sirius groaned at the light. “Coffee…”

“Anything my dear.” Remus said leaning in to kiss him. He stood up dressing, “You know. You should get up you could be late for class.”

“I don’t wanna.” Sirius moaned flopping over. “I refuse to get up. Come back to bed and cuddle with me.”

“Now Sirius. I have to get to the potions shop and you need to teach transfiguration.” Remus said pulling the covers off him. Sirius hissed at the lack of warmth scrunching in on himself. “Come on love up and at them.”

“No.” Sirius refused putting the pillow over his head. Remus rolled his eyes at him. He walked over and since Sirius was only in boxers and a tank he reached out and gave his butt a playful spank. Sirius jolted looking at him coyly he stuck his backside out farther, “Harder. Come on give it to me.”

“Merlin Sirius!” Remus cried throwing his hands up a blush crossing his cheeks. Sirius snickered wiggling his eyebrows at him while giving his bottom a suggestive shake. Remus shook his head tightly crossing his arms.

“Are you sure?” Sirius asked smirking. Remus shifted uncomfortably, looking down feeling a nervous tension building in him. He honestly was still uncertain when it came to things in the bedroom. He sucked on his lip giving it a nibble when he felt a hand on his face, he glanced up seeing Sirius. Sirius cocked his head smiling gently, “I’m sorry Remus. I was just playing. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Remus said still feeling tense, “Sirius, I’m sorry I- I want to be more daring but-”

“I like what we have.” Sirius said leaning up to kiss his jaw. “I especially love cuddling after.”

“I like what we have too.” Remus said reaching up to hold the hand on his face. “I do love holding you after. And spoiling you before.”

“Yes. You give the best messages.” Sirius agreed, “And the way you take your time to stretch me can’t be beat.”

“Why must you always ruin the moment?” Remus chuckled shaking his head.

“What? It was a compliment you are a very generous lover.”

**********

Nessos was incredibly excited. Today was the day Oliver would announce who made the quidditch team. He took the stairs two at a time reaching the common room. However after a quick scan of the room he saw no parchment with new team positions. He sighed disappointed but it wasn’t the end of the world he mused.

He would have waited for Harry and Neville except unlike them he had an early morning charms class. So instead he hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He came up to the Gryffindor table aiming for the empty seat next to a third year, however once he got close they placed their book bag there. With a disheartened eye roll he moved a seat over sitting mostly by himself. Not wanting to look lonely he pulled out his charms essay going over it as he ate.

He was just about done eating when he saw Harry coming in with Neville. His little brother smiled at him and he gave a little wave back before glancing back down to his notes. There wasn’t enough room for both of them, he figured he’d get up and let Harry have his seat so he could be with his friend at least.

“Oh here let me get my bag.” Nessos looked up seeing the third year from earlier move his book bag.

“Thanks.” Harry said sitting next to Nessos happily. Nessos clicked his jaw at this before shrugging it off it wasn’t unusual. Harry nudged him, “You didn’t wait this morning. You were that hungry?”

“Hungry like the wolf.” Nessos joked collecting his things. “But in all seriousness I just have an early charms class. See you later.”

He hurried down the hall to charms. It was rather boring but he got through the class just fine Professor Flintwick commended him on his wonderful easy he had turned in nothing new. Next was a double potions with Slytherin.

He ducked into an alcove pulling out the Marauders Map giving the names in the hall a scan, he was in the clear. He speed walked straight to the class ducking in early. Ives looked at him bored watching a house elf magic away a failed potion. Nessos went right to the front taking his normal seat, again not wanting to seem lonely he pulled out the potions book reading ahead.

“What chapter are you on?” Professor Ives asked, “Do you have any questions?”

“Umm- I was only rereading chapter three.” Nessos said, “No questions so far.”

“Good. Do try to control yourself this class.” He said flatly walking away.

Soon Nessos was joined by his partner a Myren Willoweed a blonde Slytherin who would best be described as someone with their head in the clouds. Myren smiled genuinely at him exchanging pleasantries. He spun his wand about his fingers a dreamy look in his eyes, “Did you make the team? I offered bread to the forest sprits hoping to get luck for you. However then I found a knut so I might have used it.”

“Thanks Myren.” Nessos said smiling. “I don’t know yet maybe I’ll find out tonight.”

“Alright then. I hope you make it.” Myren said laying his head on his arm waiting for Ives to start class.

When class started and everything seemed to be going well, Ives had strict rules against talking so he was pleasantly working. He added some shredded eye of newt when he felt something damp in his hair. He reached back when his hand touched something slimy. In a panic he pulled it out seeing a live bug wiggling in his hand. In shock he loudly made a disgusted noise dropping the thing on the floor while quickly reaching back to make sure it was only one.

“Mr. Lupin.” Professor Ives said looking at him bored. “Why are you interrupting my class?”

“There was a bug in my hair.” He defended as Myren scooped said bug dropping it in a jar for safe keeping. Ives grabbed Nessos’s shoulder making him spin around he felt the man ruffling his hair. He heard snickering seeing some of his classmates trying to subtly glance at him while covering their mouths.

Finally Ives stopped turning him back, “No bugs. Now focus on your work.”

“Yes Professor.” He sighed turning back to his cauldron focusing on his work hoping that would be the end of it.

He swung by the Great Hall grabbing a small sandwich when Cyrus joined him. “Hey Ne.”

“Cyrus? Shouldn’t you be at Slytherin table?”

“Says who? Besides Draco wants to see his ‘boyfriend’.” Cyrus smirked looking at the blonde.

“How dare- He’s not my boyfriend he’s my best mate.” Draco defended with a blush. Nessos shared a knowing smirk with his younger cousin. Draco huffed, “It’s not like that it’s- Neville how was herbology?”

“Great.” Neville said sitting with Harry. “I really like it and Professor Sprout is so nice.”

“Yeah she’s wicked nice.” Harry agreed, “Guys guess what we have flying lessons tomorrow all together.”

“Harry you know how to fly.” Nessos said reaching up to flick him in the head, Harry dodged.

“It’s still exciting Nessos.” He argued.

“Not for me.” Neville said, “I’m so nervous.”

Nesso enjoyed the rest of lunch and seeing them off as they went as a group to History of Magic. Then he started walking mentally preparing for his dads class. Although he didn’t necessarily like transfiguration it was a good class for him. Nobody in their right mind would harass him there.

His dad, Sirius was lively and fun as always he really knew how to make learning interesting and as per normal he gave away points like there was no tomorrow. Once the lesson was over if they had any extra time he would help them with homework or if he was feeling lazy recount war stories or tales from his time as an arour. Once time was up though Nessos tried to beeline out of his class.

“Nessos!” Sirius called, “Don’t forget Dada is coming by this weekend.”

“Ok thanks.” Nessos said quickly rushing out of class ignoring the snickers and giggles of his peers. He hid in the library with Myren until dinner.

He couldn’t be happier the day was over, he would go to his room and just do work the rest of the night. Right after he got through the Fat Ladies portrait he saw Oliver sticking up the parchment with the team positions. He bounced right up to the parchment on the wall scanning and finally seeing his name. He was Gryffindor’s new seeker. Oh Merlin he could jump for joy, this was wonderful.

“What are you so excited about, Daddy’s boy?” He froze up turning to see an older Gryffindor and his friends. They smirked at him as their leader spoke again. “Well tell me what’s so great.”

“I’m the new Gryffindor seeker.” He said proudly hoping he would leave him alone.

“Tsk. What _Daddy_ make Oliver give you that position?” He hissed getting laughter from his friends.

“No I earned it.” Nessos spat back.

“Hey sod off and leave him alone!” Fred said coming up.

“Yeah what’s your problem?” George added wrapping his arm around Nessos. “This here is our new seeker.”

“Relax Weasley’s we were just playing.” The Gryffindor replied turning away from them to his friends.

“Ignore him mate, Josh is a bit of a prick.” Fred said as George added. “A little prick.”

“Thanks.” Nessos said.

Fred smirked wrapping his arm around him joining George’s. “So that’s actually why we are here. Team dinner tomorrow night. We’re all going to sit together and have a good time get to know each other.”

“As the new seeker you need to join us.” George said.

“Of course that sounds fun.” Nessos said excited.

“Great.” They said in unison as Fred added, “See you then mate.”

“Yeah see you then.” He smiled, things were finally looking up.

**********

Remus perused the rings in the jewelry store feeling a sweat forming under his collar. He swallowed hard leaning over the glass looking hard at the bands that sparkled back at him. The woman behind the counter smiled, “Looking at wedding bands for yourself?”

“Err- No. I’m, I’m-” He swallowed hard, “Looking for engagement bands.”

“Right this way.” Her eyes lit up with a wave of her hand she led him to gorgeous diamond rings. And while they were lovely Remus shook his head ‘no’. She nodded, “Would you like to design your own for her?”

“It’s a him.” He said chewing his lip nervous.

“No wonder you didn’t like these.” She looked across the room giving her wand a wave, quickly a tray floated up. She tilted it showing Remus much thicker bands encrusted with jewels of all colors and different metals. “This more what you are looking for?”

“Y-Yes I think.” He tried to picture Regulus and Severus’s hands and what they wore but he was drawing a blank.

She smiled, “We have a wide selection. Do you think he would like a classic white diamond on it? Or now a days some men are looking at black diamonds.”

“I’m not sure.” He said licking his teeth nervously.

“We also have plenty without any jewels and some with more unique gems.” She held up a gold ring with a ruby in it and a white gold ring with a saphire. “Rubies are known to symbolize love, passion and courage. While a sapphire means loyalty and trust.”

He stared down at the rings quickly becoming overwhelmed. None of them looked right. He swallowed hard pulling at his collar, his palms just felt sweaty and so did his shirt. He licked his lips looking at her, “Thank you for the help. Good day!”

“Oh? Alright come back anytime.” She said putting the rings away while giving him a smile.

Remus had never power walked away from anything faster in his life. Sirius had once said he wanted to be spoiled when the time came and Remus had intentions too he just needed more Gryffindor courage first. He took a second to calm down before collecting the lunch he was supposed to be out getting. Poor Kreacher had twisted an ankle when Aries crashed into him on his kids broom and Regulus forced the elf on bedrest for the next two days. Which was not going well.

He walked into the potions shop mumbling an apology to Severus before handing out the sandwiches. Severus just shrugged taking his, Remus tilted his head catching his left hand. His eyebrows went up seeing him wearing an engagement ring with his wedding band but honestly he shouldn’t be surprised. Regulus was definitely the type to go after what he wanted. He took in the ring getting an idea, a skinny white gold with a black ring of diamonds in the middle. That ring was then magically fused to a second band of white gold with house Black protection spells carved into it. He hummed thinking about what Sirius would like.

He was so lost in thought picturing Sirius with an engagement band that he didn’t notice Regulus and Finis enter. He nearly jumped when Regulus placed Finis on the counter next to him exhausted. Finis gave him a little wave while Regulus held out a letter from Gringotts and though he should have listened to him read it Remus was looking at his ring instead. It was only a wedding band, white gold and with house Black protections spells on it. He pursed his lips, he didn’t have family protection spells to put on Sirius’s potential ring.

“What do you think?” Regulus asked jarring him completely from is thoughts. He looked up panicked and quickly nodded his head yes, then seeing Regulus expression he awkwardly changed to shake his head no. Regulus sighed, “You weren’t listening to me where you?”

“I’m sorry. My mind was- other places…” Remus admitted ashamed.

Regulus scoffed, “What’s more important then this? You said you’d help me enter my mad cousin’s vault.”

“Well I…” Remus’s eyes flickered automatically to Regulus’s ring and back up again. “Nothing, just worried about the boys is all. Continue.”

Regulus shared a look with his husband neither seemed like they believed him but did in fact let it go. Regulus sighed turning to his letter, “Grogrock is pushing to let us have access to the vault. He thinks he can swing it if we only look through the papers and nothing leaves the vault. Will you come?”

“Yes of course. When?” Remus asked leaning in.

“Not sure. Have to wait on Grogrock.” Regulus said simply. “These things can take time, he estimated early November.”

**********

Harry grinned excitedly, Nessos said he had great news for them at lunch as a group and it was their first flying lesson. He walked up to the shed grabbing a broom for himself when he heard Draco scoff. “This broom is terrible. Switch with me Neville.”

“Ok…” Neville mumbled switching. Ron twisted up his face seeing this but Harry looked closer at the brooms. Draco was actually giving Neville the better broom he was just being, well Draco about it.

He grinned at Draco as they listened to Madam Hooch list off the rules, they would nail this. Soon enough he and Draco had kicked off hover and landed bored wanting some real flying action. Cyrus did what he needed to and leaned on his broom tired. However much to their horror Neville lost control and crashed horribly.

“Neville! Neville!” Draco cried upset running to his best friend with Madam Hooch on his tail.

Harry saw Neville’s remembrall roll his way only for Ron to scoop it. Draco was sent back upset as Madam Hooch took a quietly crying Neville away. Harry pursed his lips looking at Draco, “He ok?”

“She thinks he broke his wrist.” Draco said when he saw Ron with the ball. “Hey give that here. I’ll give it to him.”

“No. You aren’t even in our house. I’ll give it to him.” Ron said.

“No give it here.” Draco demanded hand out.

“No, you’ll probably steel it.” Ron snapped. “Like you just stole his broom.”

“No he didn’t Weasley.” Cyrus defended glaring.

“Stay out of this Black.” Ron said nose scrunching up.

“Ron knock it off.” Harry said flatly. “Just give it to him.”

“Yeah hand it over now.” Draco snarled making a grab at it. Instead of grabbing the ball he knocked it out of Ron’s hand the two of them tumbling in the process. The ball however was hit just right and launched upwards.

Ron looked up from the ground horrified, “Oh no! I didn’t mean to-”

“Nice job!” Draco yelled while Harry leapt into action. Harry was on his broom and racing after the ball. He skimmed the ground while moving fast managing to catch it a mere 3 feet off the pavement. He sat up holding it out in victory when he heard a voice.

“Great catch!” An older Gryffindor called walking up from a group of passing boys his eyes sparkling eagerly. “Hey aren’t you Professor Black’s kid?”

“Y-yes.” Harry said awkwardly getting off the broom. “I’m Harry, Harry Lupin-Potter. I only wanted to help my friend. Please don’t tell Madam Hooch.”

“Who cares about that. You need to be my seeker- I mean Gryffindor’s seeker!” He said excited he stuck out his hand, “I’m Oliver Wood the team captain. I bet between us we could convince Professor Black to let you play.”

“Really that would be wicked.” Harry said pleased.

**********

Nessos leaned against the wall outside the Great Hall waiting for his mates he couldn’t wait to tell them he was Gryffindor’s new seeker. He heard his name called and when he looked up he saw Harry and Cyrus approaching. He cocked his head but didn’t see Draco or Neville. Before he could even ask Cyrus held up his hand, “Neville broke his wrist in flying class. They are with Nana Poppy in the hospital wing.”

“Oh…” Nessos said a little stunned, “We’ll have to visit him later. Poor guy.”

“Yeah it was really bad,” Harry continued nodding. “But you’ll never believe the amazing thing that happened after. Nessos I got made Gryffindor’s seeker!”

Nessos felt like his brain short circuited he just stared at Harry, “W-what?”

“It’s true. Let me tell you how it happened.” Harry continued talking but all he could hear was a static fuzz. Harry was seeker? But he was supposed to be seeker. Nessos ground his teeth shifting from foot to foot. Maybe he was wrong? Harry couldn’t have taken his position. Harry smiled, “Nessos they invited me to a team dinner tonight and everything! I’m so excited.”

“But- but you’re a first year.” Nessos said trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

Harry laughed, “Granny and Dad made an exception for me. Isn’t that exciting I had to tell you first Ne. Ne?”

Nessos opened and closed his mouth utter hurt and rejection making his chest feel tight. He looked at Harry and offered a halfhearted smile, “That’s great Harry. I’m… really happy for you.”

“Thanks!” Harry said excited, “Oh I almost forgot what was your news?”

“Oh! My news… Umm.” Nessos looked away feeling the sting of tears behind, “It’s not as exciting as yours. So never mind.”

“No tell me I want to know.” Harry said curious.

“Oh ah… I passed this really hard test in Astronomy class.” Nessos said looking anywhere but at Cyrus. “I know it’s lame compared to you but-”

“Nessos that’s great!” Harry said genuinely happy for him. “I didn’t even know you were struggling I always see you studying. I think the sorting hat misplaced you big brother, you’re as smart as a Ravenclaw.”

“Thanks… I have to go. Sorry.” Nessos said spinning to walk away, he sent them a carefree smile over his shoulder. “Gotta go find Myren to study. Bye!”

“Nessos.” He felt his hand grabbed and turned staring at Cyrus. His little cousin scrunched up his face and he feared he was about to be called out for lying. However Cyrus let him go, “I’m sorry Nessos.”

He stared at him feeling the unspoken deeper meaning of the words. He smiled brightly, “It’s fine really. I’m happy for him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nessos... Still trying to be a good brother even if it hurts.  
> Ron is a bit- misguided by seeing how Draco acts towards Neville. Cyrus is also not helping and he really won't help next chapter lol.  
> Remus as that old annoying song says, "if you like it then you should put a ring on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Tonight was the full moon, Harry as usual desperately wished he could go with his family. He sat in Sirius’s quarters alone, they decided it best to play it off as a family thing. Nessos had looked miserable and tense as he left following their dads. Harry sighed sitting in the common area watching them disappear under the whomping willow.

He was just feeling truly alone when Cyrus slid into the room panting out of breath, Harry smiled. “Cyrus? What are you doing here?”

“Keeping- you- company.” He huffed bending to hold above his knees. “Oh Merlin, I saw Ms. Norris and you know Filch isn’t far behind her. I ran from her, and ended up on the third floor corridor.”

“Cyrus! The third floor. Grammy forbid us all from going there.” Harry said as Cyrus sunk into a chair exhausted.

“No duh! I could have been expelled!” He yelled, “She has a freaking three headed monster dog in there guarding some stupid trap door!”

“What?” Harry asked sitting with him. “Cyrus have you gone mental? Expelled, you could have been killed.”

“I know!” Cyrus barked, “It was insanity I- I ran all the way here. Why would she have that?”

“I don’t know you could ask Dad.” Harry pacified.

“You bet I will!” Cyrus said before finally calming down. “How’s Nessos?”

“He was upset.” Harry said softly.

Cyrus sighed sadly, “I hate this so much Harry. I want to fix him so bad. I hate that he suffers because of me.”

“Cyrus you can’t fix him.” Harry said before pausing, “What do you mean?”

“You don’t know?” He asked, Harry shook his head confused. Cyrus stared down twisting his robes shame on his face, “When Nessos was five and I was four two werewolves held up my parents shop on the full moon. They took me as a hostage threatening to turn me if Uncle Remus and dads didn’t give them what they wanted. Nessos- well, he threw a book at them and distracted them enough that a fight broke out. He was bit in the process, the werewolf did it maliciously. I know it.”

“Cyrus that’s not your fault.” Harry said, Cyrus didn’t look convinced. “I know a way you could help him.”

“How so?” He asked cocking his head at Harry. “I’d do anything.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Harry said around a smile. “Just like my dad. We become animagi.”

**********

Remus was incredibly touched to get back to Sirius’s quarters in the morning to find Harry dozing on the couch and Cyrus tucked into the loveseat. He came over kissing Harry’s head thus waking him up with a small yawn. Nessos had collapsed on Cyrus getting a disgruntled groan.

“Morning Dada- I mean Dad.” Harry said sleepily.

“Harry my little love how did you sleep?” Remus asked sliding in next to him his back aching.

“Fine.” He replied before looking at Sirius. “Dad we wanted to ask you. How can Cyrus and I start becoming animagi?”

Sirius blinked at him stunned before laughing, “Fuck Harry you’re too young. How about you both master basics then we can talk.”

“But Dad-”

“Here, listen you need to be good in both potions and transfiguration.” Sirius said smiling, “So study hard. Ok Prongslet?”

“Fine…” Harry grouched.

“Uncle,” Cyrus said sitting up while Nessos sat pressed against him. “Uncle why is there a three headed dog in the castle?’

“Whaaaat?” Sirius said dragging out his words, “Cyrus that’s insanity.”

“No it’s not. I saw it.” Cyrus defended.

Remus covered his face as Sirius blatantly avoided eye contact with the youngest. “Cyrus you are imagining things. Now come on Remus and Nessos are probably dead on their feet.”

Cyrus’s eyes shot to Remus who was unprepared, he tried to force up barricades fast. He thought of how tired he was and of how poor Loopy was so stressed Moony could sense it. Cyrus’s face scrunched up like he was thinking hard but Nessos burrowed into his side forcing him over.

“Nessos stop!” Cyrus groaned.

“But I’m tired.” He whined getting comfortable.

Remus shook his head walking over to his oldest pulling him up, Nessos immediately leaned on him. He smiled down at him, “Come on, let’s get you in a real bed the boys need to get to class.”

**********

Remus had to admit he stayed an extra night in Sirius’s quarters, but honestly how could resist. He chuckled to himself feeling silly since he would be home tonight anyways. He entered the floo, and stumbled out into his livingroom. He was brushing himself off when he heard banging within the house. He froze up carefully lifting his wand to the ready.

He silently followed the noise down the hall towards his room. His eyes narrowed and in a fluid motion threw open the door wand raised. He bellowed, “Show yourself!”

Kreacher mumbled angrily dropping the stuff he was holding. He pointed at Remus, “You. Master Severus sent Kreacher to find you. He wants to know if you are able to come to work today.”

“I- Yes I can. I- I just got back.” Remus said lowering his wand. “What where you doing with my stuff?”

“Cleaning!” He snapped shaking a lotion bottle at him. “Nasty traitor- Kreacher means, Sirius is messy. Room is unpresentable. Kreacher will clean it.”

“Oh… Thank you.” Remus said awkwardly. “I- I better get downstairs.”

Kreacher waved him off uninterested. With a flustered shake Remus made it downstairs. He had barely entered the shop when he heard pounding of feet and then a body slam into him. He leaned forwards with a grunt feeling Aries scramble for purchase on his back. He reached behind himself hefting the boy up.

“Aries Severus Black!” Regulus snapped balancing Finis on his hip. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Uncle’s giving me a piggy back ride.” Aries cried excited.

“Get off him.” Regulus hissed while one handedly giving Finis a sippy cup of juice. “Aries you can’t do that you could hurt someone.”

“Aww… I’m sorry Uncle.” Aries said digging his shoes into Remus’s back to get higher. He planted an apologetic kiss on his cheek before jumping down.

Remus stretched his back getting a crack as Hayden approached. The six year old smirked showing off a missing tooth to match his twin. His hands came up signing, ‘Look I lost a tooth.’

“That’s wonderful.” Remus said ruffling his hair. Remus glanced to Regulus he cleared his throat. “Don’t worry Regulus I can take over.”

“That would be nice.” Regulus said smiling at his twins as they built a massive train structure. “I need to plan anyway it’s mine and Severus’s anniversary soon. Would you and Siri watch the kids?”

“Of course.” Remus said before timidly asking, “Regulus, I’m just curious how did you ask Severus to marry you?”

Regulus smirked. “I proposed on holiday in Spain. Fancy dinner at a vineyard, lots of wine- romantic stroll along the water. You know normal stuff. Thanks for agreeing to watch the kids. I need to go though bye.”

“Goodbye.” Remus said humming to himself thinking over his own idea for a proposal with a smile.

**********

Time seemed to fly at Hogwarts, it was already Halloween and all Harry wanted to do was get to the Halloween feast. However he was annoyingly stuck in potions. Ives had rearranged the class since he wanted certain students closer to keep an eye on them. Now Harry was with Ron, Cyrus was with a girl named Hermione, Draco was with someone named Crabbe and Neville was with a Slytherin girl.

Ron leaned in very carefully when Ives was distracted, “Hey, my brothers said there was going to be a party in Gryffindor tonight. They normally kick out younger students but I can see if they can get us in too.”

“Really that could be fun.” Harry said reaching for the porcupine quills. “Maybe my brother Nessos can help with that too but he’s only a second year so maybe not...”

“No, stop.” He looked up seeing Hermione grabbing his cousin’s elbow whispering. “The book says four quills.”

“I know. It’s wrong.” Cyrus said with a shrug, “My Dad did a study disproving it plus if you slice the three quills like this it’s more effective.”

He moved to drop the quills in but Hermione kept a firm grip on him. “No, no. We need to follow the book. Until your fathers ‘study’ is in this book we shouldn’t follow it.”

“My Dad sells potions for a living, he’s a potion’s master.” Cyrus hissed, “I think he knows what he’s talking about.”

“The author of this book, Arsenius Jigger was a famous potions master and once a teacher here at Hogwarts. _He_ knows what he’s talking about.” Hermione argued.

“Well aren’t you a little know-it-all.” Cyrus sneered crossing his arms.

“Little? You’re shorter then me.” Hermione snapped getting Ives attention.

“Guys stop.” Harry whispered worried.

Hermione continued, “And how am I a know-it-all? You’re a know-it-all Mr. the book is wrong.”

“Well at least I have friends unlike you.” Cyrus snarked.

“Leave her alone Black!” Ron defended.

“You’re rude!” Hermione snapped.

“You act like a menace!” Cyrus yelled turning red. “A friendless menace!”

“Cyrus calm down.” Harry begged.

Hermione’s eyes watered he lip trembling, “You’re the entitled brat!”

“Silence!” Ives yelled startling them both, “Detention all of you this weekend!”

“Us?” Ron squeaked, “But we didn’t do anything!”

“You yelled in my class Mr. Weasley. Mr. Black I expect better for house Slytherin. I will be writing to Lord Black about this.” Cyrus face fell, Ives turned to Hermione. “As for you three, I will letting your head of house know all about this so he may choose to contact your parents if he so wishes. Now get back to work, oh before I forget. Ten points from each of your houses.”

Harry left class beside an absolutely fuming Cyrus, “She’s horrid that girl!”

“Cyrus, she was technically right…” Harry said only to get a snort in response. He saw Cyrus tensing up face still an upset red, he grabbed his cousin’s shoulder. “Cyrus, your Walburga is showing.”

That seemed to deflate him along with giving him a sense of dread. “Oh Harry my Papa is going to kill.”

“You’ll be fine.” Harry said.

“Maybe you should apologize.” Neville said taking the books Draco was shoving into his hands. “I saw her running back to Gryffindor, she looked like she was crying.”

“No way, she deserved it.” Cyrus growled. “But Papa is going to be so disappointed. I’m the heir I can’t act like this…”

Harry sighed maybe Nessos could talk some sense into him. They got into the Great Hall it was truly amazing all the floating Jack-o-lanterns had him smiling giddy. He glanced up and down the Gryffindor table but failed to see his brother. He sat down with his friends not too worried he was probably held up in class or off with his friend Myren. He dug into the feast as Draco began a rant to Cyrus on proper heir behavior. However as dinner ended and they began picking at the desserts Harry became increasingly worried.

He leaned over calling to a group of second years, “Excuse me. Have any of you seen my brother, Nessos?”

The boy shrugged, but a girl nodded. “Saw him run to the bathroom after Herbology he seemed sick. Can’t blame him the wolfsbane we were working with irritated my skin.”

Harry shared a horrified look with Cyrus together they quickly they excused themselves to find him. They walked on a mission determined to get to the bathroom. It seemed Professor Quirrell was in a hurry too since he ran right past them without stopping.

A minute later Harry slammed into Cyrus’s back, “What-”

Cyrus clamped a hand over his mouth staring terrified down the hall. Harry followed his line of sight eyes widening horrified at the troll lumbering their way. Cyrus spun aiming to run back, “We need to get Uncle Sirius, trolls _eat_ people.”

Harry started to nod when a crash sounded from the boys bathroom curious the troll turned shuffling into the room. A second later he heard a familiar scream, Harry’s eyes widened, Nessos. He pushed passed Cyrus running down the hall, he heard Cyrus running after him and the sounds of things breaking from the bathroom.

Harry ran into the bathroom terrified of what he would see. The bathroom was completely destroyed, the troll had his brother backed into a corner. It used its club to pound on the protection charm his brother had up, cracking it.

“Nessos!” Harry yelled panicking.

“Harry? Cyrus?” He asked alarmed, “Get out! Run!”

The troll ignored them taking another hard hit at the shield breaking it and managing to force his brother to the ground, he rolled onto his stomach ready to cover his vitals. Harry grabbed a chunk of the broken wood throwing it at the troll desperate to get it away from him. Cyrus stepped forward sending off a stinging jinx at the creature. He glanced at Harry like he was stupid, and Harry did feel silly forgetting his wand. He cast one of the few spells he knew for dueling getting a deep growl from the troll. It raised it’s club aiming at them now.

“No! Incendio!” Nessos yelled from the floor as he pointed his wand at the troll’s foot. It let out an awful howl stomping it’s foot about before moving like it would kick Nessos who covered himself protectively.

“Confringo!” Sirius yelled running into the room breathing hard, the troll was forced into the wall beside Nessos stunned. Sirius grabbed the back of Harry’s shirt basically throwing him out of the way. A second later Cyrus was shoved into him, Sirius held out his arm like a shield. “Stay behind me kids! Nessos don’t worry baby Daddy’s here! Come on, get up! Run, quick!”

Nessos didn’t respond just moved to his hands and knees aiming to stand. The troll frustrated and dazed reached blindly for his club managing to put his meaty hand right down on Nessos’s back effectively forcing him to the floor getting a yelp from him. Horrified Sirius began stalking forwards firing spells at it.

“Get off my son!” He demanded, the troll wrapped his hand around Nessos’s middle giving him a squeeze while it covered himself protectively with the other. Scared Harry saw his brother bend low giving the trolls hand a hard bite. In shock it let go, allowing Nessos to scramble across the floor away. Nessos out of the way Sirius sent them a smirk, “Get out. Daddy’s got this.”

Harry and Cyrus nodded grabbing Nessos by the arms they pulled him to his feet running out of the room. Nessos kept spitting out bits of troll blood making gagging noises right as Professor Ives and Quirrell ran up with Grammy. McGonagall looked terrified grabbing Nessos’s face. “Dear me, are you hurt?”

“I bit a troll.” He hiccupped sadly still gagging, “It tastes so bad.”

“Where is the troll?” She demanded.

“Unconscious or dead.” Sirius said strolling out of the bathroom dusting off his hands. He grabbed the three boys holding them tight. “What the fuck you three. You scared the shit out of me.”

“How’s you know where we were?” Harry asked.

Sirius scoffed pulling away, “I’m a dog. Now- What the fuck happened!?”

“Yes explain yourselves immediately.” McGonagall snapped pointing at them.

“It was my fault.” Nessos said he held out his arms. The sleeves where rolled up showing off an angry red rash that ran blotchily from his fingers tips towards his elbows. He looked upset as he talked, “We worked with wolfsbane in herbology today. I wore my gloves but it irritated me anyways. Nana gave me a potion but it still burns. I’ve been trying to scrub it off for hours.”

“Oh Puppy…” Sirius said reaching for him only to have Nessos step away holding himself.

“I’ll talk to Pomona immediately.” McGonagall said, “We’ll come up with a solution. Now come you _bit a_ troll. Let’s have Poppy look at you.”

“I can’t _turn_ a troll right?” He asked scared.

“Of course not dear.” She said, she glanced to Quirrell and Ives. “Please take care of the troll. As for you, Harry, Cyrus, five points each for your bravery and sheer dumb luck. Don’t do it again.”

“Yes Grammy.” They answered together.

Sirius smiled at them, “Don’t worry, that was really amazing fighting a troll like that. You two really saved Nessos. You boys are like hero’s wait till people hear.”

Nessos mad a displeased face while Cyrus looked at Sirius nervously, “Does my Papa need to know about this?”

“Fuck no! He’ll kill me.” Sirius replied eyes wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Sirius to the rescue. Poor Nessos can't catch a break.  
> Come on Remus you can do it.  
> Next chapter to the vault.


	5. Chapter 5

Nessos was not happy. He thought having his brother and younger cousins at Hogwarts would be amazing. Yet he felt nothing but crushed. Ever since the troll incident it was like Harry was the pride and joy of Gryffindor, he could do no wrong. Nessos curled his lip staring blearily at the canopy above his bed. The air felt heavy, everything felt heavy and he didn’t understand why. He stayed in his bed more and more until he was pushing being late to his morning classes.

He pulled out the Mauraders Map checking that his father was in class, Harry and Cyrus where in theirs. Satisfied he left the Gryffindor tower. He slunk all the way to class where he got into his desk and tried to shrink in on himself.

Myren sent him a peaceful smile holding out his hand offering him something, “Here.”

Nessos accepted looking at the small piece of lavender in his hand. “What’s this?”

“Lavender, sniff it.” Myren said giving his legs a little swing as he looked towards the front of the class. “The smell helps ease anxious feeling. I grow it.”

“Oh thanks.” Nessos said obliging giving the little purple plant a sniff. It did smell lovely he thought giving a gentle smile.

Myren seemed pleased, “Are you going to the quidditch game? Slytherin verse Gryffindor and I believe it’s your brothers first game.”

Nessos frowned, “I don’t know…”

“I won’t go if you don’t.” Myren offered, “We could study or I’d really like to bring honey to the merpeople in the lake. I think they might like it.”

“No- I have to go. I want to support Harry.” Nessos said determined while glaring down at the table.

“Then I’ll go with you.”

“You a Slytherin will sit with the Gryffindor’s?” He asked unbelieving.

“Hmm… Well I assumed your cousins would be there.” Myren replied twirling a finger in his hair.

“Yeah probably.” Nessos agreed giving his attention back to Binns ghostly rambling form.

**********

Saturday finally here Nessos was surrounded by his cousins, Neville and Myren heading towards the Gryffindor stands. He was just about to enter when a large dog bounded in the way barking excited. Nessos stared at him a tad startled when Padfoot jumped up on his back legs giving him slobbery kisses.

“Oh Merlin! Dad stop!” Nessos cried holding out his arms trying to push him back. Padfoot just kept barking moving again managing to get a few more licks in.

“Sirius. Sirius let him breath.” Remus chuckled walking up to join them. He smiled at the group then to Nessos, “Hello kids, Pumpkin.”

“Uncles.” Cyrus and Draco greeted in near unison.

“Dad? You’re here too?” Nessos asked confused.

“Of course.” He smiled as Padfoot bounced around him. “I couldn’t miss Harry’s big game. It’s important.”

“I’ll say.” Neville said shaking his head, “It’s all he talks about.”

“That’s why I invited him!” Sirius cheered excitedly and human again. “We couldn’t be prouder of Harry. Oh we should sit with you kids!”

“No!” Nessos cried hands up shaking his head. He saw the hurt and confusion on their faces and immediately back tracked. “I mean- ahh- Well-”

“Uncle it’s the first game of the season. You need to be with the other Professors where Madam Hooch can find you in case of emergency.” Cyrus said easily a tiny coy smile on his lips.

“He has a point Sirius.” Remus said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius let out a whining noise before nodding. “Fine babe, let’s get a front row seat. See you kids!”

Nessos sighed relieved trailing after the group as Draco spoke, “Anyone want to take bets? I wager that Harry catches the snitch but Slytherin scores first.”

Nessos started to accept the bet when his hand was grabbed and he was dragged away from the group under the bleachers just as the game started. Cyrus glared at him taking a stance resembling Uncle Regulus when he’s mad. Nessos swallowed hard knowing he was about to get it.

Cyrus leaned into his space ever so slightly to try to intimidate him. “Nessos.”

“Cyrus.”

“Nessos, what’s going on? You aren’t yourself and don’t think I haven’t noticed how the other Gryffindor’s treat you.” Cyrus said keeping his eyes trained on him. “Tell me what’s wrong. And don’t lie.”

“Cyrus it’s nothing. It’s-”

“I said don’t lie.”

Nessos licked his lips giving his arms a defeated flap. “What do you want me to say Cyrus? Huh? Because I have nothing to say.”

“Nessos, you use to tell me everything.” Cyrus said becoming interested in the floor boards. “I know Harry took this position from you.”

“He didn’t take it. He earned it.” Nessos argued back.

“But Ne it still hurt you. Plus I know you were upset about the full moon. And I’m sorry for that.”

“Of course I was upset. Why wouldn’t I be? But that’s not new.” Nessos said grabbing Cyrus’s shoulders. “Don’t apologize. I wouldn’t wish this on anyone especially you.”

“Ok but Nessos you still aren’t right.” Cyrus pleaded, “Please tell me what I can do.”

“Nothing because nothing’s wrong.” He lied pulling him into a hug so he couldn’t see his eyes. “I love you don’t worry about me I’m just a little stressed that’s all. And yeah- I am a little hurt over the quidditch thing but I don’t want Harry to know so please keep it quiet. Ok?”

“Well…” Cyrus didn’t seem convinced but eventually he hugged him back. “Alright I love you too Nessos. But promise you’ll tell me if something is wrong.”

“Promise.” Nessos smiled wrapping an arm around his little cousin’s shoulders tactfully directing him to the game so he wouldn’t see his eyes. He ended up behind Myren, with the Weasley boy Ron and a bushy haired girl beside him. He felt Cyrus bristle glaring at the girl. He smirked leaning in, “Cousin you are staring quiet intently at that girl. Has she stolen something from you? Your eye perhaps.”

He was nearly shoved completely over but it was worth it to bring normality back. He laughed at Cyrus’s huffy attitude and tried to calm him down. The game was interesting, and he tried to hold in his boiling jealously seeing Harry chasing the snitch. However the second his brothers broom bucked he was on his feet watching closely.

“What’s wrong with him?” Neville asked, “He’s great with a broom.”

“It’s dark magic.” Cyrus whispered confused he grabbed Nessos’s arm. “Who would do that?”

“I don’t know.” He replied. Seeing the bushy haired girl’s omnioculars he held out his hand. “May I?”

She nodded handing them over. He saw his parents freaking out, Remus was waving his wand about trying to stop the broom. He scanned over the other professors stopping at Quarrel. He had gotten pretty good at reading lips thanks to Hayden who spoke like a mouse. He blinked at this incredibly surprised to catch snippets of a dark curse on his lip. It was then Sirius bowled through the teachers holding a broom above his head with clear intentions of flying out after Harry. The curse stopped and Nessos got up to talk to his parents.

“Ne sit down.” Cyrus said grabbing him, “Look Harry’s after the snitch.”

“But his broom-”

“I know it was weird.” Cyrus replied pulling him into the seat, he leaned in close. “Don’t bring attention to what I said. We don’t know who did it just act natural.”

Nessos sat there stewing watching Harry win the game and finally he was able to get up. He went with the group towards the field seeing his dad Sirius cheering on Harry’s victory. Remus was standing close by smiling and applauding. Sirius pointed at Harry yelling, “That’s my boy!”

“Well done Harry! I’m so proud.” Remus added as the team lifted Harry up carrying him away like he was a freaking king. Nessos felt his stomach flip, a terrible creeping feeling of bitter jealousy and hurt building inside him.

He licked his teeth grabbing Sirius, “Dad, I saw Quarrel-”

“I told you it’s Daddy.” Sirius said scooping him giving him a spin.

“But Dad-”

“Oh hold I have to get your Dada we bought Harry something special for his first game. A new Nimbus 2000! Love you Pumpkin Puppy. Hey Babe! Babe!” Sirius called dropping Nessos to turn to Remus. Nessos watched slack jawed as Sirius rushed off after Remus, that feeling of pain and hurt building again. He pursed his lips and followed the crowd silently.

**********

“Can I come?” Aries asked again, this time pulling at Remus’s shirt instead of Regulus’s. “Pleeease I love riding the Gringotts mine carts. It goes all- Whoosh! And Yeeroow!” He emphasized his words by making his little hand fly around. He smiled at Remus, “Please Uncle?”

“Afraid not.” Remus chuckled rubbing his hair. “Just Regulus and I are going.”

“Please? Pleeease?” He begged giving Remus’s shirt a tug. “I want to go. I’ll be good!”

“I don’t doubt you’ll be good Aries but this is for adults only.” Remus said sternly, the little boys face fell. Remus felt bad for him but he tried not to show it, Aries couldn’t just beg till he got his way.

“I bet you’d let Cyrus go.” He argued crossing his arms.

“No I wouldn’t.” Regulus said putting down a fussy Finis. He smirked looking at Aries, “Besides Aires if you come with us who will help Dad watch Finis?”

“Ahh- Hayden can.” Aries responded only to get his head wrapped on by Hayden.

“No.” His twin said flatly. Regulus chuckled going to the kitchen to give directions to Kreacher while Severus finished his tea in the living room with the boys.

“Uncle sticky!” Finis complained running to Remus pulling at his shirt. Remus reached down trying to help the boy untuck his clothes only to note they were indeed stuck to him. He scrunched up his nose confused as Finis pulled on his shirt, “Uncle help?”

“How did you get stuck?” Remus asked. Finis continued tugging his shirt distressed. Remus removed his wand and with a wave dispersed the sticking charm. Immediately he realized he had been tricked as Finis yanked his shirt up trying to free himself. Hayden and Severus gave him the same look of ‘really’. Remus smiled awkwardly pulling the shirt back into place.

“No. Bad Uncle.” Finis said attempting to bat him off scurrying a little ways away.

“Finis you know Papa will be mad.” Hayden tried to reason with him his hands mimicking his words. Finis ignored him happily removing he shirt, he rolled onto his back struggling out of his pants and pull up.

“I’m sorry.” Remus said glancing at Severus who sighed.

“It honestly doesn’t bother me he’s three.” Severus said. Finis was soon free of all his clothes and smiling quiet proudly doing a little bum shaking dance. Hayden collected all the clothing offering it to his father. Severus looked at his youngest with a thinly veiled smile. “Finis I hear Papa coming back he’s going to be upset.”

“Finis.” Aries said making the toddler pause. He covered his face doing a peekaboo motion. “Finis, you’re it hide.”

“Hide!” Finis echoed scampering across the room and going behind the long drape giggling as Regulus returned. Severus stuck the discarded clothing under a pillow beside him acting like nothing happened.

Regulus scrunched up his nose glancing at them. “What? Where’s Finis?”

“He’s hiding.” Aries answered with a pointed look at the giggling wiggling curtain.

Regulus smiled, “So cute. Alright we’re leaving be good for your father.”

**********

Remus felt his stomach settle as Grogrock brought the Gringotts cart to a stop. He took a second breathing deeply, he glanced at Regulus seeing him sinking into the mine cart pale. Obnerk the Lestrange family goblin looked at their discomfort like it pleased him, Grogrock glared at him for this. Remus struggled out of the cart offering Regulus his hand helping him as well.

“Before we go in I wish to go over the rules again.” Obnerk said his nose crinkling with distrust, “You may look through papers, but nothing. Nothing leaves the vault.”

“Yes, yes. I already agreed.” Regulus said arms crossed looking about the cold damp archives with annoyance.

Obnerk nodded pressed his palm to the door opening the vault. “You have half an hour.”

Remus was about to walk in when Regulus held out his fist dropping a simple copper ring into his hand, “It has protection spells, and a bit of my blood to keep you safe.”

“Thank you.” Remus said slipping it on before following him in.

Remus stared in aww at the piles of gold, jewels and expensive vases adorn with snakes all about the room. He leaned over taking in the glittering sheen of plates encrusted in diamonds. He had never seen so much wealth he glanced at Regulus but he didn’t even seem fazed. Regulus instead was waving his wand over the first set of draws he saw looking for curses.

Remus removed his wand casting a wide array of spells searching for dark objects or curses that could hurt them. He detected one spell over all the items, “Be careful Regulus there’s a multiplying curse on anything you touch.”

Regulus shrugged, “I share her blood, I should be fine. And you have that ring, you’ll be protected.”

“Ah thank you.” Remus said humming to himself walking about looking for anything useful. He made it deeper into the vault finding a desk of sorts covered in gold, he gave his wand a flick. Not detecting anything terrible he reached down grabbing the snake shaped handles opening it to go through the contents paperwork. His fingers skimmed along the pages for Andromada’s name. “Do we know anything about her now?”

“No.” Regulus said knocking into a stack of gold as he passed. Obnerk hissed displeased as the coins clattered to the floor but Regulus ignored him. He leaned over Remus’s shoulder eyeing the papers, “Honestly I doubt Bellatrix would have kept anything from her. Once Andromada left, she was all but erased from the Black family history. It’s sad really…”

Remus glanced at him from the side of his eye. Sirius had been blasted off their tapestry as well. Remus licked his lips, “Could you put them back?”

“Pardon?” Regulus said stopping by a golden cup.

Remus wished he hadn’t said something but it was too late now. He stood by Regulus staring him straight on, “Could you put them back on the Black family tapestry? I mean you are Lord Black.”

“You mean Sirius too?” Regulus said glancing down. “I- I could… It would then add Nessos so that would be nice.”

“Why don’t you?” Remus asked genuinely curious. Regulus stared at him like he had lost his mind. Though Remus was no legillamency expert he caught on, “Oh Sirius wouldn’t take your tittle. He’d happily let you kept being Lord Black.”

“Yes but it would be his right too-”

“You aren’t seriously afraid of that are you?” Remus said laughing while Regulus looked ashamed, “Regulus, Sirius never wanted to be the Lord Black. Besides he won’t even be a Black forever.”

Regulus stared at him wide eyed before a coy smile formed while Remus realized what he said. He covered his mouth blushing and trying to back track but Regulus was looking giddily at him. “You know you must ask the Head of his house for permission for his hand.”

Remus swallowed hard, “You once told me you would approve of me making him an honest man.”

“And I still do. You have my blessing.” Regulus said with a nod before leaning in pinning him against the table with a toothy smirk. “Have you bought a ring yet? I know just the place to get them, highest quality. I can put House Black Protection spells on it. Or do you have any family spells?”

Remus strutted to answer but Regulus kept talking. “We’ll throw a party to announce your engagement. Narcissa and I can go shopping for it. The kids can be in the wedding- Oh Finis would make an adorable ring bearer. Will you wear matching dress robes? That’s what Severus and I did. Can I walk Sirius down the aisle or is it weird because I’m younger? Will-”

“Regulus please!” Remus interrupted holding up his hands. “I-I’m still trying to buy the ring. It’s difficult.”

“Oh…” He said deflating stepping away, “I can help with that.”

“Thank you.” Remus said, “Trust me Regulus I will probably need your help with a lot of it.”

Regulus smirked victoriously at this while Remus turned intending to get back to task. He severely misjudged how close he was to the table as he slammed right into it sending a shower of coins to the floor. He grabbed at them futilely as a golden cup wobbled and rolled right off the table. Without a second thought Regulus caught the cup with his old seeker quick reflexes. However the second the cup was in his hand he froze.

“Regulus?” Remus asked concerned.

Regulus’s head tilted stiffly to look at the cup, “It feels- wrong.”

“Wrong?” Remus said looking down at the cup. Comparably it was rather unremarkable to everything else in the vault, he tilted his head as he and Regulus stared at it.

“That’s a badger…” Regulus said pointing at the design. “The Blacks- except Sirius have always been Slytherin. Same with the Lestranges.”

Remus pulled out his wand doing a detection spell on it. The results floated up and he couldn’t make heads or tails of it but Regulus did. He turned ghostly pale dropping the cup letting it clatter to the floor, he looked at his hand like it would burst into flame. Alarmed Remus reached for him only to have his friend bolt past him.

“Regulus?”

“We’re leaving!” He called literally jumping over low piles of gold to get out the door. Confused Remus ran after him. He called his name but Regulus simply threw himself into the mine cart. “Grogrock get us out of here now!”

“Yes Lord Black.” Grogrock said.

Remus’s foot had barely left the platform and the cart was off. He glanced at his friend seeing the wide eyed fear on his face. He held his middle breathing fast and shallow, his eyes getting a redness to them. Remus reached out holding his shoulder, “Regulus are you alright? What was that?”

“I can’t do it again Remus!” He cried burying his face in his hands, breathing rapidly. “Not again. It hurt too much. I- I can’t. Not another.”

“What?” Remus questioned feeling the cart dip painfully. “Another what?”

Regulus wiped his eyes hiccupping, “I lost too many last time. Oh Merlin another… It can’t- that would mean he’s still here…”

“Who’s here?” Remus questioned his stomach dropping though he wasn’t sure if it was the cart ride or the fear building in him. “Regulus please tell me what it was.”

“Remus,” He said glancing up scared. “It was a horcrux.”

“Horcrux?” Remus’s repeated eyes widened.

“ _His_ horcrux.”

“We have to go back.” Remus said glancing at the goblins alarmed then to Regulus. “Regulus please I know it’s scary but we have to get rid of it.”

“I touched it…” Regulus said ignoring him staring at his hand like it was evil. “Could it have ruined me already?”

“Regulus- get a hold of yourself!” Remus said giving him a shake. “We have to go back, get it and destroy-”

“Nothing leaves the vault!” Obnerk interrupted with a hiss.

Remus leaned into Regulus, “You have to do something. You’re Lord Black maybe you can-”

“No more rosebushes…” Regulus said a haunted look in his eyes as he hugged his middle beginning a rocking motions breathing shallow and quick. Remus felt his heart ache for him at his words. He reached out pulling his terrified friend into a hug.

“It’s alright. I- You don’t have to go back. I’ll fix this.” Remus said rubbing Regulus’s shaking form.

**********

Regulus walked into the house like he was in a trance. Severus smiled at him and the boys ran to greet him but he didn’t seem to react. Regulus didn’t even comment on Finis being nude. He just bent low and scooped all three into a hug and just held them a far off look in his eyes. Yet Remus could tell he was holding them tight like his life depended on it.

“Regulus? Darling are you alright?” Severus asked increasingly becoming alarmed though he hide it well.

“I’m going to get the boys ready for bed.” Regulus said scarily monotone, he stood still holding Finis.

“Papa no it’s too early.” Aries argued.

‘Yes, it’s only six.’ Hayden agreed his hands moving rapidly.

“Come on. I’m going to give you a bubble bath.” Regulus said still blandly. Severus glanced at Remus worry etching onto his face.

“But Papa Hayden is still wearing his arm.” Aries argued. Regulus still in his trance like state reached down popping off Hayden’s dark wood prosthetic arm not noticing his son was signing. Aries scrunched up his nose watching his father stare off into space as his brother’s arm wiggled about. Aries spoke up, “Hayden says he isn’t tired.”

“That’s fine.” Regulus said he turned his whole body stiffly carefully tucking the prosthetic away. He reached down and managed to collect each twins hand in his one while holding Finis close. He licked his lips staring off into space his eyes watering, “I just- I need to take care of you. Ok?”

The twins shared a confused look but didn’t argue any more. Regulus led them out of the room leaving Remus and Severus in silence. Remus worried his lip in his teeth, while Severus looked upset and concerned. Finally he spoke his voice deep and tired, “What happened?”

“There’s another horcrux.” Remus said taking a deep breath. Severus’s eyes bulged but Remus continued. “He touched it. Held it actually. When we realized what it was he freaked out. I think he may have had a panic attack.”

Severus took a long deep breath, a pause and he breathed out slowly drawing out the motion. “Is it destroyed?”

“No.”

“It’s still in the vault?” He asked tilting his head at him.

“He ran from it Severus. Full on sprint.” Remus said watching him from the corner of his eye. “He’s terrified. He said he couldn’t do _it_ again.” He swallowed hard, “He said, ‘No more rosebushes’.”

Severus looked pained at these words but he nodded, “We need to take care of this. He’ll come around but… For now he needs space.”

“Severus what can we do?” Remus asked sliding into the chair beside him. “Dumbledore was right after all this time. Severus it’s still down there in Gringotts. And if You-Know-Who had another that means-”

“He’s still out there…” Severus said leaning his head back in shock. He licked his lips giving Remus his attention, “Regulus may be- unable to help at the moment but I as the other head of the Black House may be able to help. I’ll write to Grogrock immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius has no idea the Seeker spot was pulled out from Nessos's feet. He and Remus are just trying their best as parents.  
> Oh Regulus, those are some painful old wounds. :(
> 
> Just to clarify Hayden's arm works kinda like Moody's eye. You can take it away but it's still magically attached so he can move it about.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus yawned and stretched, his hands reaching high above his head pulling his arm and shoulder muscles while his leg muscles strained downward. Truly a glorious feeling. He smacked his lips feeling a tad parched, with another yawn he sat up drinking from the water beside his bed. Satisfied he looked at the messy haired lump next to him.

Sirius was sprawled out arms by his head, legs stretching opposite directions. Remus leaned forwards confirming one socked foot was hanging off the bed. He smirked hearing the light snores coming from him. He leaned in giving this sleeping monster or sleeping beauty a tender kiss on the cheek. Sirius it seemed did not approve since he made a mumbling noise flopping over continuing sleeping.

Remus quietly got up and ready for the day before heading to the kitchen. He made coffee for Sirius and tea for himself. While those steeped he fried eggs and sausage, even dropping bread in the toaster. He figured one of these smells would rouse Sirius. He stood in front of the stove sipping his tea while flipping the eggs with his wand when Sirius finally emerged dressed and detangling his hair.

“Mmm- Smells delicious babe.” He said, coming up behind Remus. He wrapped his arms around Remus’s torso lifting his chin to rest it on his shoulder. They were quiet enjoying the moment but Remus knew Sirius was only quiet if he was deep in thought.

Remus turned to see his lover staring intently at nothing in particular. Remus nudged him with his head, “Something on your mind?”

Sirius took a deep breath pressing his lower face into Remus’s shoulder, “How’s Reggie been since the- you know?”

“Dreadful.” Remus said flatly turning off the stove. “He almost canceled his anniversary trip. He does not want to leave the boys.”

Sirius nodded grabbing plates, “And the horcrux?”

“Severus is doing what he can.” Remus said serving them. “The problem is Regulus has already been granted access to the vault so they refuse to grant new access while his is still active. Severus is arguing with them for it.”

“Can’t he just take it from Reggie?”

Remus shook his head, “Unfortunately he hid it. Sirius I need you to understand, Regulus was terrified of the horcrux. He probably in some messed up way thinks it’s better this way. So only one of two things will happen, in time Regulus will come around or Severus will get Gringotts help. It’s just a waiting game now I suppose.”

“I hate waiting.” Sirius groaned, “I mean we know it’s there. We just need to get rid of it!”

“Yes I agree.” Remus said watching Sirius build a monstrosity of a sandwich from the breakfast food. Remus focused on his own food for a bite or two thinking, “Sirius?”

“Mmm?”

“Why would Bellextix have You-Know-Who’s cup? And why for that matter would that cup have a badger on it?”

“I don’t know. It is weird, but- Regulus said he used Kreacher to hide that snake locket. So I guess it makes sense that the fuckhead would have another and asked her to hide it.” Sirius replied sucking egg yolk from his finger.

“But why a badger?” Remus questioned sipping his tea. A badger cup, a snake locket… His eyes widened, “Hufflepuff’s cup…” Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him as Remus continued. “The cup, with the badger. It’s Hufflepuff’s cup. And the locket it- it was-”

“Slytherin’s locket?” Sirius supplied sandwich slowly dropping from his hand. “Oh shit! Are you saying he would have made like four! Out of the Hogwarts founders things?”

“Yes! Yes exactly!” Remus said standing he held up his hand counting off. “Slytherin’s Locket which Regulus destroyed, Hufflepuff’s cup- in Bellatrix’s vault. What famous thing does Gryffindor have?”

“The sword?” Sirius asked standing as well, “Oh shit Ravenclaw had something a- a crown! Or a tiara?”

“Diadem.” Remus corrected.

“Yeah that!” Sirius said pointing at him excited. “Fucking shit Remus! We have to do something about this. The sword and Diadem are lost so maybe they aren’t horcruxs.”

“We thought the locket and cup where lost too.” Remus replied shakily, he grabbed Sirius’s shoulders. “You work at Hogwarts, you need to scour that place. Ask every ghost, every portrait. I’ll talk to Regulus and Severus maybe they can do digging here with me. And-”

They paused hearing the floo flare to life ready to let someone in. The only floo’s that had open access to theirs where Grimmauld Place and Sirius’s chambers at Hogwarts. They rounded into the Livingroom just as Aries bounced out of the floo pleased with himself. Seeing them he started to smile and wave when Regulus’s arm came flying out of the fire dragging Aries back into the flames.

Remus shared a glance with Sirius confused and amused. Quickly Aries face appeared in the fire. “Hi Uncles! Papa says I needed to ask to come over first. Can I come over? We’re are ready for our sleepover!”

“Aries it’s ten in the morning, you aren’t sleeping yet.” Remus chuckled he waved his hand. “Come on, come on through.”

Aries smiled toothily his face disappearing, a second later he walked through again. Hayden showed up next holding Severus’s hand and lastly Regulus with Finis in his arms. Severus began unshrinking bags while Regulus handed off Finis, “Ok we’ll be back on Tuesday. I fed the boys breakfast. Please make Finis keep his clothes on. Sirius needs to take his arm off when he baths and sleeps. He and Aries know how to remove and put it back on. Aries is being picky with food, don’t let him get his way. I packed Finis lots of pull-ups, he’s working on potty training and it’s going, ok. You can call Kreatcher if you need anything, or Narcissa or me. I’ll just come back and take care of them.”

“Regulus relax,” Sirius said wrapping an arm around him leading him away. “We’ve watched the boys plenty. You are stressed out.”

Once they were out of earshot and the twins had taken off to explore their cousin’s room did he turn to Severus. Remus looked at him expectantly, “Have you heard from Grogrock?”

“No. It’s only been a week.” Severus said glancing at Finis as the toddler grabbed a book from the coffee table. “At least it’s safe there, nobody could get hurt. I’m requesting fiend fire room to take care of it.”

“And Regulus?”

“He won’t even acknowledge the topic.” Severus said voice deep with an undertone of sadness. “I’m still working on him.”

“Yes…” Remus said swallowing. “Well I fear I have some bad news. Let me tell you what Sirius and I believe, about the horcuxs.”

**********

Harry laid his head on the table just lost his herbology homework was killing him. He climbed out of his bed and headed upstairs knocking on the second year’s dorm. It was waved open allowing him in a portly boy cocked his head at him. Harry gave a small wave walking in. He tugged the curtain open seeing Nessos laying down staring blearily at the canopy.

“Sorry. Did I wake you?” Harry asked.

“No.” Nessos said sitting up to stare at him. “You ok?”

“Yeah fine. I just need help with my herbology homework.”

“Ask Neville.” He replied flopping backwards to stare at nothing.

“I-I guess.” Harry answered sadly. “I was hoping you would help.”

“Well I can’t. I’m busy.” He snapped.

Harry glanced at the canopy then to his brother, “Ne, is something wrong?”

“No.” Nessos said propping himself on his elbows. “Nothing is wrong. I- I’m just thinking. Ok? Sorry I- I had a rough day. Just go ask Neville or someone else. I just need to have some space.”

“Sorry Nessos.” Harry said sullenly watching his brother roll to his side facing away. He sat down on the edge of the bed reaching for him.

“I said I need space.” Nessos snapped burying his head under his pillow. “Please I’m sorry. I just need to be alone.”

Harry’s head dipped sadly but he stood up all the same closing the curtains around his bed. He figured he must really not have had a good to be so grouchy. Or he was sick. He knew Nessos was never much for hospitals or medwitches in and out too much due to his _problem_. He let it go he was sure it was nothing, he was just unwell.

Feeling alone and bored and not wanting to do more herbology homework, Harry went back to his room. He grabbed his cloak with full intentions of sneaking into his dad’s quarters and raiding it for snacks. Once outside the Fat Lady he slipped on the cloak invisible to the naked eye.

A short walk down the hall and he was in front of his dad’s rooms he paused racking his brain. It was Sunday, his dad stayed at the school on Sunday which meant even if Dog Dad was patrolling he would know. He didn’t let Harry get away with everything, especially steeling his snacks or being out late.

Not to be deterred of losing his easy snacks Harry turned heading towards the stairs. He would go see if the elves in the kitchen would feed him he mused. He jerked to a stop seeing Padfoot bounding up the stairs Harry swallowed hard backing away fast. His dad was fun but he still had a job to do so the general rule is don’t get caught and they could do as they pleased. However trying to catch students as Padfoot was his dads favorite game, they get caught they are in trouble they get away and mysteriously the student in question earned extra points the next day.

Padfoot gave the air a sniff and before looking in Harry’s direction lip curling pleased. Harry spun on his heal and ran under the cloak. Sure his dad was pretty fair but damn Merlin Harry would not lose house points and get a detention over a snack. Soon barking came as Harry’s feet pounded the floor. No, no, no, he thought tearing down a hallway. He grabbed the first door slipping in and shutting it as quiet as possible. He leaned against it listening to Padfoot race by.

He figured he was safe for now. Harry walked away from the door looking around the room while he waited for his dad to be farther gone so he could sneak back out. He pulled off the cloak seeing a rather pretty mirror, he read the description before glancing into it.

He dropped the cloak in shock seeing his dads behind him. He whipped around but was alone. He glanced back to the mirror sure enough he saw his dads on his right side, with Nessos. They seemed happy, behind them where his Uncles and Cyrus and little cousins. Then Grammy Minerva and Nana Poppy, Draco, Aunty Narcissa just everyone he thought. However the left side had him gawking, his biological parents where there, with people that must be his family on that side.

“Wow…” He whispered. At the same time Dada and his Mum put their hands on his shoulders while his two remaining dads smiled at him wrapping their arms around the other. Mirror Nessos was smirking and moving like he was trying to bump into him. He had to show the real Nessos this.

**********

It was a fun and very tiring time chasing three kids around but honestly Remus was happy it was Tuesday. Sirius actually seemed to get a real kick out of showing the trio muggle things, including a muggle carnival. Aries had especially like the rollercoasters, while Hayden had been more interested in the bumper cars, Finis just liked the food. He figured his lover would really miss the little monsters when they were gone. He would too of course.

He lunged fast grabbing the quill Finis was nibbling. Remus leaned back on the couch exhausted. No matter how much he loved he still wondered how did Regulus and Severus did this all day. Aries ran through the room chasing Padfoot who was barking excited. He was just humming into calmness when a screech broke through the serenity. Even Aries and Sirius stopped playing.

“Finis no!” Hayden cried hiccupping back tears hugging his right arm to his chest.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Remus asked gesturing the crying child towards him.

“Hayden?” Aries gasped running over hugging him, “I’m here! What’s the matter?”

“Finis drew on my arm!” Hayden sobbed, he held out his prosthetic showing off the inky drawing.

“Bad Finny.” Aries scolded whirling on the toddler shaking his finger at the boy. “You made Hayden cry. That’s naughty!” Remus sighed ready to intervene when Finis started to tear up from being yelled at. Seeing his distress Aries changed from upset to worried, he pulled his little brother into his arms kissing his head. “I’m sorry, don’t cry Finny.”

“Finis,” Remus said getting the tots attention. “That wasn’t very nice to draw on Hayden. You should apologize.”

“Sorry Hayden.” Finis said leaning over to kiss the dark wood arm. “Better?”

Hayden sent him a glare before relenting, “I guess.”

“Come here Mini Sirius.” Sirius said pulling Hayden over. He freed his wand and with a wave began scorgifying him.

Remus looked back to Aries, “Aries please don’t yell at your little brother even if he did do something wrong.”

“Ok…” Aries said glancing down at Finis. “Color on the parchment and with crayons.”

“Kay!” Finis agreed reaching out summoning a crayon clear across the table to him.

Remus and Sirius shared a look of shock, “Sirius was that his first-”

“Finis did magic!” Aries screamed making the littlest look up alarmed. Aries continued in a singsong voice, “Finis did magic! Finis did magic!”

“Oh fuck…” Sirius muttered, Remus looked at him confused. “Regulus is going to be so mad he missed this. Hey kids!” Three heads snapped to look at him, “How about Uncles will buy you guys ice-creams and none of you tell Papa and Dad about Finis doing magic. Ok?”

Somehow that plan worked. Three days later they were summoned for an impromptu party to announce Finis’s ‘first’ accidental magic dropping a toy train on his brother’s head.

**********

Remus felt sick staring down at the goblin crafted rings in front of him. Regulus on the other hand didn’t seem to bat an eye ordering matching large emerald cufflinks for himself and Severus. Narcissa however leaned into Remus holding up a white gold ring with a thick diamond.

“How about this?” She asked before humming, “No- no not flashy enough for Sirius.”

She placed it back when Regulus held out a white gold ring with a black diamond towards him. Narcissa oohed but Remus shook his head. The two turned away going back to pursuing the rings leaving Remus to step away awkwardly. He enjoyed that they wanted to help but this felt like a mistake having them here.

He turned staring dejected down at a case, there a ring caught his eye. It was a thick gold band, with a decent sized square diamond embedded in it. On either side of the diamond where smaller square rubies. He smiled eyeing it, the rubies felt like they represented their kids and the diamond them. It was perfect.

“What’s perfect?” Narcissa asked coming up on his side.

“Show us.” Regulus demanded leaning on the other.

“Umm- Did I speak out loud then?” Remus asked getting nods he sighed pointing at the ring in question.

“Oh that _is_ perfect.” Narcissa said collapsing her hands together. “It’ll go so nicely with an elegant gold wedding band.”

“I’ll have house Black protection spells added for you.” Regulus agreed.

Remus wanted to faint seeing the price, but nothing was too good for his Sirius. So he agreed, with that the goblin polished and packed up the ring for him. It truly felt like a thousand pounds in his pocket so when Regulus called Kreacher to take it back home immediately Remus was more then relieved.

He was going to do it, he thought nervously as Narcissa and Regulus led him to a café for lunch. He was going to ask Sirius to marry him. He stared into his cup of tea so nervously that he felt ill.

“So how will you ask?” Regulus questioned over his coffee.

“Yes details.” Narcissa giggled.

“I’m waiting for closer to Christmas,” Remus said smiling. “There’s a seafood restaurant by a dock on the ocean with all these blue fairy lights. It’ll be beautiful.”

“So romantic.” Narcissa preened, “Will you get on one knee?”

“Of course.” Remus said.

“We’ll have to plan an engagement announcement.” Regulus said, to which Narcissa agreed immediately. Remus let them prattle on planning details of his life. He only tuned back in when he heard them trying to plan _his_ wedding.

“I’m partial to lilies.” Narcissa said.

“Yes definitely.” Regulus agrees, “Finis can be a ring bearer.”

“Aries and Sirius can throw flowers, those two will do it I know it.” Narcissa giggled. “Oh if only Andromada could see. She used to believe our dear cousin would never settle down. I do wish you had found something.”

Regulus’s whole body stiffened, “Sorry I found nothing.”

“Well hang on,” Remus interrupted. “We didn’t actually finish looking.”

“What?” Narcissa asked shocked as Regulus shushed him. She batted her cousin off focusing on Remus, “Explain yourself.”

Remus pursed his lips setting up a privacy spell. Quickly he explained the whole situation to her. Regulus became paler and paler the more he said but upon the word horcrux Regulus had jolted in his seat. “Remus that’s enough! Don’t talk about that vial thing anymore.”

“There’s another?” Narcissa said eyes wide, she turned to Regulus. “You know there’s another and you are doing nothing about it.”

“I won’t go near that poison again!” He snapped eyes focused down. “You can’t make me.”

Narcissa reached out grabbing his terrified face, “Of course not love. Now give me access to that vault because I’m not going to let it hurt you or anyone else ever again.”

“Narcissa I can’t-”

“Regulus.” She smiled at him, “Now.”

With a heavy sigh on a verge of tears Regulus summoned the parchment from a hidden pocket in his robes. He handed over the letter allowing access, he covered his face, “I’m so sorry Cissa. I just can’t. Not again. Please don’t make me.”

“I would never.” She said placing the letter safely in her purse. She brushed a hand over Regulus’s smiling comfortingly. “Go home cousin. Cuddle your kids but send Severus to meet us at Gringotts.” He nodded glumly as she turned to Remus, “Come on Remus we’re wasting daylight and we have a horcrux to destroy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aries is a big boy and can use the floo by himself.  
> Nessos is definitely depressed. But nothing in the world can convince me otherwise that Sirius wouldn't think chasing down students as Padfoot was fun, and giving them points if they out foxed him.  
> Meanwhile Narcissa is taking none of this. She's gonna go f*ck stuff up until Regulus can mentally get back in the game.  
> Also Remus bought the ring!


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa Malfoy marched towards Gringotts her blonde hair flowing furiously, her stride determined and strong. Remus felt a little afraid of her but also admired her in this moment. He jogged up the stairs after her, she gave her wand a flourish throwing the doors open. A startled young goblin dropped his papers as she marched through the doors.

“Such a dramatic entrance Narcissa.” Severus said gliding up to them joining their group.

“Hello Severus. Pleased to see you joining us.” She said tightly.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He responded.

“Lady Malfoy!” A goblin called running to greet her.

Remus blinked surprised, “Longfang?”

“Pleasure to see you again Mr. Lupin, Lord Black.” He said as Grogrock huffed and puffed running up to them. “Lady Malfoy, what can I do for you.”

“Yes hello Longfang.” Narcissa said looking down at him without moving her head. “We’re here about my sister Bellatrix’s vault.”

“Ahh- about the paperwork you believe could be placed within.” Longfang said nodding, “Allow me to get Obnerk.”

Soon the younger goblin was signaled over sending them a nasty sneer. Longfang quickly explained Narcissa request only to get a scoff, “Unfortunately my Lady I cannot do much without the form allowing Lord Black entry. Until that is returned my hands are tied.”

“Here.” She pulled it out of her purse, making the goblin sputter looking at it.

“W-well I need the Lord Black to allow entry.” He countered.

Narcissa waved her hand in Severus’s direction, he took the cue stepping forward. She smiled her red lips parting slightly, “Here.”

Obnerk gapped looking like a fish out of water, he pointed at Severus ready to cop an attitude when Grogrock slapped down his hand. “Show some respect! He is the Lord Black’s husband, also known as the Lord Black.”

Longfang snatched the parchment from Obnerk, “Ha! Rookie mistake writing the Lord Black and not his full title. You’ve been out foxed young one.”

Obnerk took on the appearance of someone trying not to blow a fuse. Finally at a loss he nodded in respect to Narcissa and began leading the way. Narcissa and Severus looked smug and Remus was left impressed, Longfang and Grogrock could only shake their heads at Obnerk. Though Remus had the slightest impression they were amused.

One horrible mine cart ride later Remus was climbing out after his friends. Narcissa spelled her hair up into a tight braid that wrapped around the lower part of her head. She grabbed the base of her dress lifting it leading the way behind Obnerk.

The goblin stopped in front of the vault, he glared at them snapping. “Nothing leaves the vault.”

With a muttered swear the door was unsealed allowing them entry. Narcissa nodded to the three goblins, “Thank you. Wait here.”

They proceeded into the vault with caution wands drawn, Remus made his way to the font leading them. He glanced back, “This way, it was in the back.”

“Couldn’t it be by the door instead?” Severus said he waved his wand, “Accio horcrux.” Nothing, “Well it was worth a shot.”

“Yes be ready though when we do get to it.” Remus said, “We know they’re dangerous.”

They stalked forward in a triangle formation with Remus in the front. He knew Regulus had dropped the cup in his mad dash to get away so he was keeping his eyes peeled. He saw a cup on the ground and gave it a nudge with his foot to check it. The cup started to shake, he stepped back sending coins clattering to the ground, they too began shaking. Soon everything he touched began to jump and multiple.

“Gemino curse.” Narciss said watching the objects jump and multiple. “But why?”

“Because Remus isn’t a member of the Black family.” Severus said using his wand to shove the rapidly multiplying objects away.

“That’s right Regulus gave me a ring with his blood last time.” He said right as a gold coin hopped up hitting his exposed hand. He hissed pulling it in backing up as white hot pain spread through him. His cloak nudged a stack of gold dishware. “Merlin there’s a flagrante curse on them too!”

“Longfang make this stop!” Narcissa cried as she was burned by a flying plate. While Remus hurried forwards sending more things scattering in his search for the cup. He heard Severus trying to cast an immobulus curse to no avail.

“Obnerk, why are you allowing this to happen?” Grogrock snapped over the clanging of gold, “My clients have a right to be here!”

“As my clients have a right to defend themselves. I can’t stop it.” Obnerk argued over the noise.

“Lady Black!” Longfang yelled moving forwards only to have to stop knowing he would only make it worse.

Remus dug through the burning metal desperate to find the stupid cup when Severus spoke. “Remus stop moving. Narsicca give me your hand.”

He glanced back seeing her hold out her hand face scrunched in pain at the burning gold, Severus for his part looked calm. He held the back of her hand, palm up, with a small cutting curse she gasped. He tilted her hand allowing her blood to drip into the multiplying gold. In an instant it stopped, all the extras seemed to be sucked back into the original and the gold went back to a normal temperature.

Nacissa huffed curling her hand inwards, “Well, I’m not pleased that blood had to be spilled to clean this mess up already. Longfang I expect to be compensated for such an egregious error.”

“As do I Grogrock. My husband will not be pleased about this any of this.” Severus added with narrowed eyes. The two goblins swallowed hard bowing their heads mumbling agreement. Severus turned back to Remus, “Remus, the cup?”

“Yes- right.” Remus scoured the room with the others, when Narcissa opened a draw. “Narcissa it wasn’t in a draw it was in the open, probably on the floor.”

“Yes I know. I’m just- looking for ways to contact my sister…” She said her words fading sadly. She slammed the draw before turning back to task wiping her hands on her skirt. “Let’s keep looking shall we.”

Remus gave her a tight nod. Quickly he found the desk where he and Regulus had stood. His eyes lit up, the horcrux had been shoved under it. He crouched down, “It’s here.”

He reached for it when Severus smacked his hand like an ill-behaved child, “Are you daft!? Don’t touch it with your hand.”

“Right.” Remus said giving his wand a swish and flick levitating it up, Severus raised his wand ready in case it did anything. Narcissa came up scowling at the thing, she to hand her wand at the ready. They walked it as a group to the goblins.

“Lay it on the ground.” Grogrock instructed. Once on the floor he waved his hand over it eyes widening. “Disgusting! How dare such a fowl thing be kept here.”

“How do we destroy it?” Remus asked.

“Nothing leaves the vault!” Obnerk hissed only to get smacked by Longfang.

“This is above you! This is above us all!” Longfang snapped, “We must bring it topside. We will have it looked at by our finest and the aurors. But I have no doubt it will be destroyed shortly.”

“How can we trust it will be?” Narcissa asked glaring down at him.

“I shall personally guarantee it.” Grogrock said with a bow of his head. “I shall put it in a personal safe in my office. Longfang and I will hold the keys. We shall also write you all detailing everything.”

“Thank you.” Remus said watching Longfang pluck the cup up with a cloth from inside his sleeve.

**********

When the small party returned to Grimmauld Place they were met with Regulus running into Severus’s arms. “Are you hurt!? What happened!? Is it destroyed!? I love you! I’m so sorry!”

“Regulus I’m fine. I- Mmm!” Severus was cut off by his husband crying while kissing him holding him close as physically possible.

“Are you sure?” Regulus asked breaking the kiss his hands holding his husbands jaw and back of his head. He teared up more, “Please don’t lie to me. I could never forgive myself if you were hurt.”

“I’m not hurt love I promise. It’s alright there was some defensive magic but we handled it with only minor burns. I have potions too-” He was cut off again as Regulus kissed him desperately.

“Let’s go upstairs. I’ll take care of you.” Regulus cried attempting to drag him. “Please, I need you now!”

“For Merlin’s sake! Regulus, we are right here.” Narcissa snapped averting her eyes. “Be decent.”

“I’m sorry!” Regulus hiccupped leaning into Severus who wrapped his arms around him protectively. “I just- I want proof I’m not damaged… I’m sorry I should have been there!”

He was sobbing openly now hiding himself in his husband’s arms. Remus saw Narcissa sigh guiltily, she came up placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. “Regulus it’s fine. Grogrock and Longfang will write to us soon telling us of its destruction.”

“But I should have helped! I should have been there…” He said pulling away from Severus covering half his face trying to rub the tears away. “Oh Merlin I wanted to be there but the idea of being by one of those things makes my skin crawl.”

“Regulus it’s fine.” Remus said determined to make his fiend feel better. “You do plenty.”

“That’s right you do.” Severus said rubbing his shoulders, “You don’t have to be there in person, we know you support us. And we will need you, we _know_ there are more.”

Regulus took a calming breath nodding his head tightly, “No. I won’t let you do that alone again. I’ll- I’ll be with you.”

Severus smiled and Regulus sealed the confirmation with a kiss and not a moment too soon either it seemed. Aries and Hayden chose that moment to run into the room, Kreacher chasing them with Finis in tow. “Come young masters, Kreacher must get you ready for supper.”

“Aunty! Uncle!” Aries called before charging an exhausted Remus. He braced himself but Aries was caught mid jump by Regulus who held him tightly kissing his head. “Papa what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Regulus said burying his face in his son’s hair.

‘Are Aunty and Uncle staying for supper?’ Hayden signed while giving them a shy smile.

‘That would be lovely.’ Narcissa signed back with a nod.

**********

Nessos sat on his bed curtains drawn cuddling Onion while staring at his map, it’s all he did now a days. He stuffed a chocolate into his mouth chewing furiously as he watched Quarrel pace his quarters. He knew he was up to something, he had to be. Late at night Nessos would see his map marker in the library and sometimes even outside the third floor hall.

He eyed the map while scribbling more down for his potions essay. He leaned back over licking his lips checking on Quarrel, then back to writing. It was his ritual. He had to do this, he never knew what the man could do. What if he went after Harry again? He hummed stuffing a chocolate into his mouth.

He heard knocking on the door, his eyes swerved to the dormitories seeing a mass of names piled on each other. However once the door opened he knew the voice far too well. He sighed closing the map stuffing it hurriedly under his pillow. He turned back to his parchment just as his curtain was yanked back, he pursed his lips.

Onion made a meowing noise rolling over showing Harry his belly. Harry smiled rubbing the tender fur, “Hi Onion. Nessos, Neville and I were going to go meet up with Draco and Cyrus in the library. Want to come?”

“I can’t I’m busy.” He answered.

“Nessos you’re doing homework. Come join us.”

“I said no.” He snapped itching to get back to the map. He saw his brothers hurt and offered him a smile, “I’m just in the zone ok. Maybe later.”

“Really?” Harry asked excited, “Awesome. Oh! Before I forget, the team is planning a pick up game tomorrow and looking for people to join.” Nessos tightened his grip on the quill, Harry continued sitting on his bed. “I thought maybe you’d want to play. You are good at it. Maybe you could be a beater or you could play against me a seeker.”

He snapped the quill in his hand. Harry looked at the quill in shock while Nessos dropped it on his bed annoyed, Onion reached out batting the feather. He summoned a second one laying his face in his hand trying to cover his frustration. He looked at Harry trying to joke, “I shouldn’t have bought the cheap quills huh? Not when I’m this strong.”

Harry smirked sarcastically saying, “ _So_ strong. But what do you think- about tomorrow?”

Nessos sighed giving a simple lie, “I promised Myren I’d help him feed the Merfolk honey tomorrow sorry.”

“He’s umm- rather strange isn’t he.” Harry joked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snapped. “He’s one of my best mates.”

“I- I didn’t mean anything by it!” Harry said raising his hands in surrender. “He’s just- odd.”

“Leave him alone. You don’t get to just make fun of him!” He hissed. He hated being bullied and he refused to let Harry speak ill of his friend.

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything by it really.” Harry said looking down. “I wish you would stop being- never mind. I hope you join us Nessos. I miss spending time with you. I’ll see you later.”

With a sigh Harry left, Nessos ground his teeth yanking his curtain shut. Great he was letting Harry down now. He flopped backwards staring at his canopy feeling heavy. He hated that he hurt like this. He just didn’t want any more people picking on Myren, sure his brushed it off but Nessos hated it. He hated being called ‘Daddy’s Boy’ and other horrible names.

He pressed his palms into his eyes into is eyes. It was one stupid mistake, Sirius was his Dad and he used to call him Daddy. It wasn’t fair that calling his own parent that had made him the laughing stock his whole first year. Myren had been the only one not to care and was now one of his closest mates. However he was an outcast too and Nessos wouldn’t let Harry talk cruel of him.

He yanked out the map glaring angrily at it while huffing back the heavy feeling in his chest. Stupid Harry, stupid Dad, stupid Cyrus, stupid everyone! He ran the palm of his hand up over his eyes focusing on Quarrel’s marker. Onion head butted him, he glanced at the black kneezle. “I’ll show them Onion. I’ll show them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well they got the cup and Regulus is coming around. Nessos meanwhile is watching Quarrel like a hawk or more accurately a wolf stalking his prey. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Remus was disappointed that it was the first week of December and the horcrux had yet to be destroyed. However as promised Grogrock and Longfang wrote to them near daily with updates. From what he gathered from the last letter it was going to be inspected soon by Head Auror Robards and he would be the one with the final say. Remus crumpled up the letter tossing it in the fire before heading downstairs to work.

He meet Severus and Finis which was very surprising, no twins. He glanced around making sure he wasn’t about to be ambushed when Severus chuckled. “They aren’t here. Regulus has them.”

“Oh? And what are they doing?” Remus asked smiling at Finis who waved excitedly.

Severus plopped the little boy down in the kids area shutting and latching the gate. He glanced at Remus, “They are signing up for a half term of a Private Primary School. They’ll start in January and end in the summer.”

“Oh that’s exciting.” Remus mused. “I remember sending Nessos, he was thrilled but Harry- oh how he cried.”

“Yes I recall. Cyrus wasn’t a fan either, very clingy and shy.”

“And the twins?”

“ _They_ are fine. Regulus however… He’s having a hard time.” Severus said shaking his head. “We decided to separate them in their classes, we think it’ll be for the best. Besides Hayden needs speech therapy so it makes sense.”

“Ahh yes completely.” Remus nodded, “It will let them both shine.”

Severus hummed agreement heading into the back leaving Remus to man the front and watch Finis. He started by sweeping while Finis dumped toy animals on the floor. Remus took his time stocking shelves, helping customers and occasionally running over to put Finis’s clothes back into place. It was probably a little pass lunch when Kreacher showed up carting chicken sandwiches. Old Kreacher took care of Finis while Remus and Severus ate at the counter, that’s when Regulus showed up with the twins.

“How’d it go?” Severus asked covering his mouth.

“They are all set.” Regulus said glancing down at the boys as they ran up grabbing their food. Regulus leaned on the counter. “Maybe they aren’t ready though…”

“Regulus.” Severus warned.

He sighed defeated, “Fine, fine, they start January 6th. Oh I’m not ready for them to grow up.”

Severus took his hand giving him a loving look as he rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. “I know. But they’ll be fine.”

**********

Harry was joking and laughing with his dorm mates when they heard scratching at their door. Neville carefully opened it allowing Nessos’s kneezle Onion to run in. Harry smirked watching him wander over to Ron.

“Onion, I didn’t know you ever left Nessos.” He said with a laugh.

“Oh- no-no. You get out of here. I don’t want you chasing Scabbers again.” Ron said scooping his rat standing. Onion squatted down into a pouncing stance before jumping at Ron managing to bat at his shirt. “Ugh! Harry get your brothers stupid beast out of here.”

“Come here Onion, leave Scabbers alone.” He scooped the kneezle whispering in his ear. “Scabbers is probably stringy anyway.”

“I heard that!” Ron cried comforting his upset rat.

Harry chuckled carrying Onion back upstairs. He hesitated at the door Nessos hadn’t been the nicest lately, he had even been avoiding Cyrus. He sighed knocking, he was let in by a dorm mate. The portly boy glanced at the closed bed curtains and sighed, “He’s not here.”

“Oh… Where is he?” Harry asked hefting Onion up.

The other shrugged, “Don’t know. Don’t care.”

Harry pursed his lips, “Well I’ll just put Onion on his bed then.”

He moved forwards when the portly boy blocked him, “No, just leave him there. I’ll take care of the fluff ball.”

“Thanks. Umm tell Nessos I was here I guess.” Harry said getting a nod.

He was just shutting the door to leave when he heard. “He’s gone, here’s your cat. Don’t bug me again.”

Harry’s face crumpled.

**********

Remus hummed to himself mentally going over his plans for Sirius. He had been down to the dock and could indeed confirm the blue fairy lights were up. He smiled trying to picture how Sirius would react, maybe he would jump into his arms like the romance novels Augusta lent him. Somehow he doubted that.

He leaned back waiting for the floo to flare to life, Sirius should be home any minute. He smirked, every day since he bought the ring he felt both more excited and anxious. He drummed his fingers on the table the kids would be back the 23 which was a Monday. However he and Regulus already got McGonagal to agree to dismiss the boy the Saturday before so the 21. They would stay at Grimmauld Place and Sirius would be none the wiser.

A rapid tapping on the window had him scrambling to let an owl in against the snow. The poor thing puffed up offering him its leg. He hurriedly took the letter and presented an owl treat. The owl pecked it out of his hand before flying off. He shut the window quickly climbing back onto the couch. He summoned a blanket to himself as he unsealed the letter, it was from Grogrock.

‘Dear Remus J. Lupin- I am pleased to inform you the item in question shall be destroyed by fiend fire Wednesday December 12th at 9pm. Please write to me should you have further inquiry. – Yours Truly Grogrock of Gringotts’

Remus leaned back relieved holding the letter to his chest December 12th that was tomorrow. Good he thought as the floo flared allowing Sirius in. He smiled at him and Sirius smirked. Remus soon had Sirius straddling his lap, he reached up running fingers through Remus’s hair. “Hey Babe. I had such a looong, _hard_ day. I was thinking you could give me something to help me relax.” He punctuated his words with downwards hip grinds. “Maybe a broom ride?”

“Hmm- Yes that would be nice but ahh- here read this first.” Remus said shoving the letter in his face.

Sirius snatched it reading it quickly his face soured. He crumpled the letter tossing it over his shoulder, “Well at least they are destroying it. Now come on Moony I had a shit day. Kiss me and make it better.”

Remus blushed placing his hands on Sirius’s hip as his lover began kissing his neck. “I’m sorry you had a bad day. Do you want to talk about it?”

He glared up at Remus sucking his neck. “No I don't want to talk about the kids."

"The kids?" Remus asked confused.

"Nessos is acting like a recluse and snubbing Harry. Harry is upset. Nessos claims homework and some conspiracy theory about someone wanting to hurt Harry. I told him he was hurting Harry and he snapped at me instead." Sirius sighed upset, "I don't know what to do. We used to be so close."

"Oh love I'm sorry." Remus said tucking hair behind Sirius's ear. "I'll write to Nessos maybe he'll talk to me. And I can ask Regulus and Severus if Cyrus has mentioned anything in his letters. Ok?"

"Yeah... Ok thanks babe."

Remus smiled, "Now is there anything I can do for you now?"

Sirius smirked devilishly leaning back in to suck on his neck while grinding down, "You could give me some dick.”

**********

Nessos was tired, watching a map endlessly was tedious and Onion was constantly trying to get into Harry’s room to chase some stupid rat. He had shuffled his dinner down and had raced passed Cyrus and Harry to get back to his room. He scratched Onion’s back as the kneezle flicked his tail impatiently at the door waiting to spring out it.

He had the map in front of him and his charms essay to his right. He hated that he had double charms on Wednesday’s Professor Flintwick always gave them extra homework he swears. He heard the chime of his roommates clock outside the curtain signally it was now nine at night. That’s when he saw Quarrel’s marker moving rapidly.

Nessos sat up a little straighter nearly spilling his ink in his haste to grab the map. Quarrel’s marker shudder and stumbled about like he was in pain. Nessos leaned in watching the strange movements after nearly a minute he stopped as suddenly as he started. He was just beginning to think it was nothing when Quarrel’s marker rushed out of his quarters, it headed off rapidly and unwavering in it march. Nessos leaned in tighter watching his marker beeline for the third floor and straight to the area Grammy Minerva had forbidden. He narrowed his eyes as he entered and seemingly started his journey.

Nessos had seen enough. He sprang from his bed shoving the map roughly is his pocket as he ran to Harry’s room. He barged in without knocking making the boys jump but he didn’t care. He went right up to Harry’s trunk throwing it open. “Where’s that cloak Dads gave you? I need to borrow it.”

“What why what’s wrong?” Harry questioned.

“No time. I need the cloak.” Nessos said throwing things out of the trunk.

“Nessos are you alright?” Neville questioned stopping writing mid-sentence in a jewel encrusted notebook.

“Yeah I just need the cloak.” He answered.

“Where are you sneaking off too?” Harry demanded.

“Third floor. It’s nothing don’t follow me.” He said yanking the cloak free.

He ran down the stairs and out the Fat Lady. He was just slipping on the cloak when Harry pressed up to him getting covered too. “I’m coming and you can’t stop me.”

“Harry no. Go back.” Nessos argued.

“No way. And if you try to make me go back I’ll make a huge ruckus and get Dad involved.” He retorted.

“Harry.” Nessos whined before sighing. “Ok fine but don’t get in my way.”

They shuffled along the corridor under the cloak all the way to the third floor. He took a deep breath pushed open the door. A hand shot out ripping the cloak off them a wand instantly was shoved in their faces as a very out of breath Cyrus glared them down.

“C-Cyrus!?”

“Shh! Do you want to wake it?” Cyrus whispered glancing at the very asleep giant three headed dog and a harp playing it’s self.

“How did you know we would be here?” Nessos asked getting a scoff.

“Draco gave Neville a two way notebook. They write to each other all the time.” Cyrus sighed, “It’s disgusting. Either way Draco mentioned you were going to the third floor. So I came to stop you. I ran all the way here. What do you even think you’re doing Ne?”

“It’s Quarrel.” He said flatly. “He’s the one that jinxed Harry’s broom. I’ve been watching him for weeks on the map. His dot freaked out and ran here. He’s up to something. I know it and I’m going to stop him!”

“Shh!” Cyrus warned again his wand still raised. “You are acting crazy. You aren’t going down there. Now we’re leaving and getting Uncle and Grammy.”

“Cyrus is right.” Harry said grabbing his hand. “Come on let’s just get Dad.”

“No- Harry please believe me. This is important.” Nessos argued.

“Of course it is- he’s after that red stone Uncle is worried about.” Cyrus said his arm wavering. “You- you really think Quarrel is after the sorcerer’s stone?”

“What?” Nessos snapped, Cyrus paled covering his mouth eyes wide. “What do you know Cy?”

“Uhh- Well- I asked Uncle Sirius about the three headed dog… I got a peak in his mind.” He said guiltily, “That’s what they are hiding here.”

“I’m going after him.” Nessos said pushing forwards only to be grabbed by the younger boys.

“No! Nessos it’s too dangerous. Help us get Dad.” Harry pleaded. “Come on you can tell him everything.”

Nessos almost went with them he did if just for their sake. He stared at them sadly, “Dad won’t listen to me. Maybe he’ll listen to you though.”

“Nessos don’t!” Harry cried but he didn’t listen. He shoved them off and jumped down the trap door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor babies. Gotta make some happy changes soon. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Remus was curled up in bed reading a book when he heard the floo flare, concerned he got up. He wasn’t half way down the hall when he heard Sirius screaming. “Remus! Remus fucking shit! Remus!”

“Sirius! What’s wrong!?” He yelled running into the room.

“Come on! Come on!” Sirius cried grabbing and dragging him into the floo. “Grimmauld Place!”

“Sirius what-”

“Reggie! Reggie!” Sirius cried as they tumbled out. “Regulus Black get your little ass down here n-”

“Silencio! Have you lost your Merlin damn mind!” Regulus yelled wand in hand glaring at his silenced brother as he made rapid movements at them. “We just got the kids to sleep and you come in here screaming like a banshee. I’m going to unsilenced you and the next words out of your mouth better be important.”

He flicked his wand, Sirius took a deep breath before belting out. “The boys went after the soccer’s stone!”

Regulus blinked at him wide eyed while Remus whirled on him. “Our boys?”

“Yes! And Cyrus!” Sirius cried. “It’s fucking shit Remus! We have to-”

“Are you fucking with me!?” Regulus demanded shoving Sirius into the wall at wand point just as Severus entered. Regulus shoved his brother harder, “Sirius if you are lying to me I swear to Merlin I’ll kick your arse so badly even Remus won’t touch it.”

“Why would I lie about this!?” Sirius defended hands up. “The fuck Reggie, I would never do that. Now come on we’re wasting time.”

“What’s going on?” Severus asked confused.

“Our son- Our baby is in trouble!” Regulus cried, “Oh Merlin Sirius you take us there now! Kreacher!” He yelled making the elf appear. “Get Narcissa. Tell her it’s an emergency.”

“Yes my Lord.” The elf replied dipping low, he disappeared in a pop.

It was like a rush as the four of them tumbled into Sirius’s quarters at Hogwarts each trying to be the first one out. Remus straightened his clothing seeing Neville on the couch looking pale and like he might cry while Draco patted his hand. Remus cleared his throat, “Sirius what are they doing here?”

“They told me.” Sirius said looking at the two boys. “Tell them exactly what you told me.”

“W-well,” Neville said swallowing hard. “I was writing to Draco in our two way notebook when Nessos came in. He was a right mess, throwing Harry’s stuff everywhere talking about the cloak and the third floor. H-he kept saying not to follow him but Harry did anyway. It was scaring me so I wrote to Draco.”

“I told Cyrus all about it.” Draco said fast, “I was telling him how crazy Nessos was acting and how he was scaring my Neville. When I mentioned the third floor that’s when Cyrus jumped up and ran from the room. I told Neville and he confirmed the others had left.”

Remus licked his lips taking in the information. Regulus spoke, “Why would Nessos go after the third floor?”

“He’s obsessed with someone hurting Harry.” Draco said crossing his arms. “Cyrus said Nessos though he knew who cursed Harry’s broom.”

“What? But he didn’t say anything.” Remus said glancing at the group Sirius looked upset. “Sirius?”

“He should have told me!” Sirius said his eyes widening, he grabbed his hair looking panicked. “Fuck- fuck- Fuck! I would have messed them up. Why does he think he has to play hero!?”

“Deal with this later!” Regulus snapped grabbing Sirius by his collar giving him a shake. “Take me to the third floor entrance. Now!”

**********

“Nessos how could you do this!?” Harry cried as they landed onto vines. “How could you jump through that door?”

“Why did you follow me?” Nessos snapped as the twelve year old got on his hands and knees. “I told you not too.”

“You’re being a brat.” Harry shot back.

Nessos glared at him incredibly hurt with his brother but also frustrated. He was trying to prove himself and save Harry. He had ruined it by coming after him. Cyrus screamed landing next to them the trap door slamming behind him. Nessos stared in horror not only was Harry here but Cyrus was too. Cyrus was too young and sweet for this he could get hurt. He crawled forwards towards the youngest boy, “Cyrus? Harry this is your fault, you should have taken him back.”

Harry whirled on him, “You should have gone to dads about your problems and not have jumped into random holes in the floor.”

“Both of you be quiet!” Cyrus yelled struggling about in the thick vines. “What are we in? It’s stinging me.”

They both looked down not focused on the other as Nessos too felt the stinging and the way he was sinking into the vine. Harry swallowed audible, “I- I don’t know I’m not good at herbology.”

“Devil’s snare.” Nessos answered.

“We need to relax or it will kill us.” Cyrus said stilling.

Cyrus took a deep breath and sank down getting dropped free. Nessos felt a weird panic in him seeing his little cousin disappear he began rocking back and forth struggling to get to where he was. “Cyrus?”

“Calm down Nessos.” Harry said.

“But where’s my baby cousin?” He asked frantically only to get pulled by the vines.

“I’m down here Ne. Just calm down.” Cyrus called from bellow.

“Yeah calm down, you could get killed.” Harry said hand out.

“I am calm!” Nessos cried as a vine wrapped around his neck. He glared at Harry, he wanted to do this by himself and both of them had come and he was just so furious. Harry had no right to tell him to do anything. “I’m calm Harry! See how calm I am!? You shouldn’t have come! You should have- Ehh!”

He was cut off only making a strangled noise as the fine tightened around his neck. He scrambled for his wand to defend himself. He saw Harry yank his wand free, “Lumos Solem!”

In a blinding light they were dropped free, Cyrus ran up pulling them to their feet. Cyrus held Nessos smiling at Harry, “Oh good you didn’t panic and forget you were a wizard like with the troll.”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Harry said before turning to Nessos. “You ok?”

Nessos glared off into space. The troll this was becoming the troll incident all over. His little brother was saving him again he thought defeated. Harry nudged him, Nessos stared back. “I’m fine oh Harry the Great.”

“Nessos?” Harry asked hurt.

“Come on lets go.” Nessos said shoving the door open seeing the third challenge a bunch of flying keys and a broom.

“Ok simple enough.” Cyrus said, “Fly up and get the key that fits the lock.”

“Which is it?” Nessos asked tilting to look.

“There! It has a busted wing.” Harry said pointing.

“I’ll get it.” Nessos and Harry said at the same time reaching for the broom.

“Nessos, I’m the better flyer. I can get it.” Harry said tugging the broom towards him.

“Well I helped teach you to fly.” Nessos retorted giving it a pull. “I can go.”

“But Nessos,” Harry argued once again pulling back the broom. “I’m a seeker.”

Nessos growled tugging the broom harder, “I could be a seeker.”

“Please stop.” Cyrus begged collapsing his hands over theirs on the broom, “Please. Can we not do this now?”

“Do what?” Harry asked eyes shifting to Nessos.

Immediately he let go crossing his arms tight, “Nothing you take care of the flying.”

“Nessos,” Harry said softly. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No Harry you’re _perfect_. Just get the key.”

**********

Remus brushed the lose bits of broken chest pieces off himself. Sirius ran up cheering, “Babe you played a mean game! I mean I guess they helped too but hot damn!”

“Thank you.” Remus said pleased. So far it was easy, the three headed dog they got passed easily with Sirius. Devils snare was bypassed quickly. Regulus caught the flying key and Remus defeated the chess board. Remus smirked, “What’s next?”

“A dead troll?” Regulus asked before hissing, “Oh Merlin did my baby have to fight a troll!?”

Sirius made a guilty face, “What Cyrus fight a troll- never it was probably taken down by someone else.”

“Indeed it probably was.” Severus said inspecting the troll. “It has marks of a much more advanced spell on it.”

“We need to get to the kids.” Remus said hurrying to the next door he ripped it open blanching. “Cyrus?”

“Uncle?” Cyrus asked confused.

“Cyrus!” Regulus asked surging forwards with his husband on his tail. He ran up scooping the youngest boy tightly he held a hand on the back of his head. “Cyrus what happened? Are you alright? You’re grounded until you graduate. Are you hurt? Where are the others?”

“Papa I’m fine but I couldn’t pass through.” He said gesturing at the black flames as Regulus squeezed him. “I solved this potions riddle for Harry and Nessos but there wasn’t enough for the three of us to drink it.”

“So you were trapped here?” Severus asked glancing at the purple flames behind them.

“No I could have drank another potion to get out but I- I was afraid to leave them.” Cyrus said attempting to struggle free. “I wanted to be here when they came out. In case they needed me.”

“Cyrus you mean Nessos and Harry went through there?” Remus asked pointing at the black flames.

“How do we get through?” Sirius demanded lifting potions. “Which is Cyrus?”

“The littlest one but it’s empty.” Cyrus said disappointed.

“How in Merlin’s name do we get through!?” Sirius cried.

Regulus and Severus glanced at each other saying at the same time, “Finite Incantatem.”

“To cast one powerful enough to dispense a flame like this we would need five wizards.” Sirius said, “I only count four capable of doing the spell.”

“Cyrus can do it.” Severus said glancing at his son. “Come here I’ll show you how. Regulus love let him go.”

**********

Harry stared at Quirrell wide eyed as Nessos stood in front of him trying to act like a human shield. Quirrell snarled, “Potter show me where the stone is. Get out of the way wolf and give me the boy.”

“Stay away from him!” Nessos yelled back his wand raised. “Don’t touch my brother.”

“Nessos.” Harry hissed, “Leave Ne he wants me.”

“No! I discovered him. I knew he was after you. I did this to protect you and you followed me anyways.” Nessos said moving stay in front of him.

Harry stared at his back, he jumped down a hole to these horrors for him. Harry grabbed his arm, “You don’t need to protect me. Nessos is _this_ why you’ve been avoiding me?”

“Enough of this! Master what shall you have me do?” Quirrell asked. A hissing whispering filled the air and Quirrell nodded, “Wolf, you help get the stone for me and there will be a place for you at my master’s side. He helps creatures like you.”

“Stop talking to him that way!” Harry cried his wand up as well. “My brother has a name. Nessos, please tell me. Is this why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Nessos pursed his lips, “It’s- complicated...”

“Stupid children.” Quirrell sneered, he moved towards them hand outstretched and wand out. “Come here Potter. Now!”

“No stay away from him. Expelliamus!” Nessos yelled Quirrell deflected. Nessos tried another spell, again deflected. He stepped back into Harry still trying to ward him off.

Harry grabbed his brother’s arm pulling him towards the door. Right as Quirrell moved to attack the door blasted inwards allowing their dads, uncles and Cyrus to join them. Sirius bore his teeth, “Get the fuck away from my kids asshole!”

“Oh dear…” Quirrell whispered stepping back.

Again a hissing whisper filled the room, “Use lunae mutationem opprimere on the creature.”

Quirrell’s eyes bee lined to Nessos he began a wand motion chanting the words. Remus sprang forwards grabbing his son trying to shield him, “No!”

Instead Quirrell hit both of them with a weird light Harry felt it too. He glanced at his hands flipping them over but he seemed fine. He looked up at his family seeing them staring off almost frozen and ridged, “Dad? Nessos?”

“The fuck did you do to them!?” Sirius yelled running over with Cyrus on his heels. Severus and Regulus had their wands drawn facing Quirrell who simply hummed pleased.

Harry glanced at his family when the most horrific thing started happening, they began to shake. Remus and Nessos where changing. He could see the panic and pain on their faces and the fear on Sirius’s. He grabbed Remus yelling, “Fight it! Fight it Babe!”

“Come here kids, come away from them.” Regulus said heading towards them fast.

“Nessos,” Harry grabbed his brother’s hand he had no real words but he wanted to show him he was there.

Cyrus stepped back while Regulus physically pull Harry off. Harry swallowed he’d never actually seem Moony or Loopy before. He stared at them gawking before Padfoot had thrown Moony down barking and fighting furiously. Loopy on the other hand whirled on Harry and compaany snarling.

He lunged only to be blasted back by Quirrell, “No you stupid beast don’t attack Potter!”

“Nessos!” Harry cried, while Cyrus screamed.

“Regulus, take care of Loopy. I’ll handle Quirrell. Harry, Cyrus get out!” Severus said stalking forwards. Regulus nodded quickly getting Loopy’s attention and drawing him away. Harry took Cyrus’s hand intending to run when Quirrell grabbed is upper arm. Severus hissed, “Sectumsempra!”

Quirrell was forced back but not enough. Harry shoved his hand into his face managing to push him off as the man screamed and flailed in pain his skin cracking and breaking. He stood there confused watching him crumble while Cyrus made a sound of distress. He glanced at his cousin seeing Uncle Regulus knock Loopy into a wall.

“Uncle no! Nessos!” Harry cried trying to get to him only Cyrus held him back.

“It’s alright boys.” Regulus said forcing up a large shield to keep Loopy’s wobbling form in. “That was a very old dark spell it should only last a few minutes and they’ll be back to normal.”

“Avada kedav-” Quirrell started to yell only to be cut off by a fast curse from Severus. Harry stared at the fight wide eyed and scared when arms wrapped around him and Cyrus. He heard a mumbled spell and Regulus was able to lift and drag them out towards the door.

He glanced over his shoulder seeing Loopy passed out and Moony too was down, he could see them beginning to turn back. Because of this Sirius was now up and fighting Quirrell with Severus. Harry stared at his Uncle, “We need to go back and help them.”

“No! I’m getting you two out of here.” He said hauling them away.

“But what about Nessos and my Dad?” Harry questioned.

“The sooner you two are out the sooner I go back for them.” Regulus said leaving the battle behind them.

**********

Remus was in shock, he had listened to everything his friends had told him and was just in awe of what happened. He knew currently Minerva was outside Sirius’s quarters talking to aurors and that Quirrell had been taken away but it seemed unreal. Sirius had said Voldemort’s ghost or something had flown free of Quirrell and oh it was an awful mess.

He felt Nessos shake and ran a hand through his hair trying to calm his upset child. He was laying on Sirius’s couch with his son who was more or less laying on him. Cyrus was sandwiched between his fathers while Sirius was sitting next to Harry, his leg bouncing nervously.

Sirius tried to smile at Harry rubbing his back. “You- you ok Prongslet?”

“He- he crackled and disintegrated in places.” Harry said numbly.

“I know. It’s ok buddy.” Sirius said pulling him into a side armed hug holding him there when Harry wrapped his arms around him for comfort.

“Cyrus love how are you feeling?” Severus asked leaning into his son. He got a non-committal shrug but Remus could see he had pressed into Severus more.

“Nessos?” Remus asked tucking hair behind his twelve year old son’s ear. He glanced up at him his golden eyes so full of fear and sadness. He opened his mouth but Sirius cut him off.

“Nessos have you lost your mind? Why would you go down there? Why didn’t you tell me- us- anyone!?” Sirius asked his face filled with worry. “Shit Puppy we could have handled this!”

Remus glanced down at Nessos seeing his face crumble and hen the sobs started. Big fat sobs that had him trying to hide his face in Remus’s chest. His eyes widened, he hadn’t seen Nessos cry like this in years. He was instantly on edge holding him close and protectively. He glanced at Sirius seeing the utter horror etched on his lovers face.

Sirius sat up straighter shifting Harry in the process, “Pumpkin Puppy? Fuck. I didn’t- I- Nessos?”

“I tried to tell you!” Nessos cried looking up. “I- I tried to tell you the pitch! I had seen Quirrell trying to kill him, but you only cared about Harry! And- and his stupid game! I was supposed to be the seeker! I thought I’d finally get some friends if I was on the team! I got that position but Harry stole it! He’s a first year! It’s not fair!”

Remus stared horrified as Nessos took a huffy breath before continuing his barrage. “I only have one friend in my year, Myren. Everyone else is awful too me! They call me _Daddy’s Boy_ and other awful things! They throw bugs in my hair! I’ve been shoved in the lake and- and one time an older Gryffindor hung me upside down in the air! Everyone hates me. I-I just wanted to prove I’m not worthless…”

Nessos kept crying tucking his face into Remus’s chest. Remus immediately held his child as close as physically possible. Sirius was on the fast making a shushing noise, “Oh Nessos. Shit- It’s ok I’ll- I’ll take care of this. I’ll give those little shits detention for the rest of their lives! I’ll call their parents! I’ll-”

“No! You always make it worse.” Nessos said sitting up. “Just like at the quidditch try outs. You made the whole team laugh at me. Just go away I don’t want to talk to you!”

“Nessos!” Sirius cried as their son scrambled free of Remus’s arms running from the room. Sirius started to crawl to his feet to chase him. “Come back! I-”

“Stop.” Severus said clamping a hand on his shoulder. “You’re handling this wrong.”

“Like you would know any-” Sirius stopped himself staring at Severus, he turned a guilty shade. “Sorry.”

Regulus hummed holding Cyrus close, “Give him time Siri.”

“But-”

“Let him calm down and I’ll talk to you about handling this.” Severus said letting him go. “About what _I_ wished others would have done.”

Sirius didn’t look convinced but Remus nodding tightly, “Yes please.”

“Dads?” Harry said getting their attention. Remus sat up worried giving him a nod. Harry focused on his shirt edge. “Is this my fault that Nessos is… I didn’t know I didn’t mean to take his position.”

“Oh Harry.” Remus stood up going over to hold the eleven year old tight his pressed a kiss to his head.

“No- Nessos didn’t want you to know.” Cyrus said softly. “He was trying to be happy for you.”

“You knew I took his position and didn’t tell me? Cyrus how could you!?” Harry cried annoyed.

“Harry.” Cyrus said his face falling. “I- I only knew because I read his mind.”

Harry stared at him like he was hurt before nodding tucking into Remus for comfort. Remus looked at Sirius, “Sirius love are you alright?”

“No… Remus I think I really fucked up.” He said joining him and Harry sadly.

"No Sirius _we_ fucked up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch Nessos my heart- Well that was certainly the wake up call they needed that Nessos was not alright. Well at least now they can start healing these wounds.  
> Finally Quirrell is out of the way time for bigger bad guys and more horcruxs! And yes more love. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back if you read the previous work. If you are new- hi! My update days are Wednesday and Sunday.  
> Oh my babies are all grown up. :'(  
> It has begun! :) I'm hoping it will be shorter then the last one but knowing me this is a lie. Haha


End file.
